Confessions of a Green Rookie
by ghost303
Summary: Follow Honor Brice as she embarks on her journey to becoming a WWE Diva. Perspective switching story; POC OC; Do not read if you do not enjoy the format of the story. I'm aware of the real life circumstances and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs everything else is owned by the rightful artists cited in the story.**

Date started: 12/25/12

Date finished:7/15/13

* * *

Ch. 1

Randy

Today is the day; I finally get to meet my girl. The higher ups have called up some of new talent from NXT to learn firsthand from the older guys in the locker room. Vince and Hunter came up with the idea to have the veteran wrestlers pair up with some of the new talent. Honestly it's very similar to the original traditions of the business, just with a few adjustments and obligations. Of course Vets pick who they want to work with but I kept putting it off and got stuck with a chick. They think these kids have potential to be the future, so I'll give her a chance to see what she can learn in nine months. After all, she did survive down in Florida Championship Wrestling.

Today we get to meet our shadows, so mine had better come prepared to work. In my hand is a tiny slip of paper containing my kid's name; her name is supposed to be Honor Brice. Backstage in Gorilla position, usually there's Dusty Rhodes, Michael Hayes, and a couple of other guys that help work with the Superstars and Divas as they see fit. For now those guys have gone to a meeting with creative, before the show starts later on tonight. I take a quick peek on the other side of the curtain, finding that the ring is already occupied with lighting techs and other roadies, tying up loose ends. After ten years plus more of life on the road, I am still amazed at how fast our road crew can breakdown equipment, travel to a different city, set up and repeat the cycle. With my head else where I turn around and wander to the monitor bay, quietly awaiting one of the FCW trainers to give me additional information on my kid.

The seven kids are already lined up in the ring two of them are girls and the rest guys. They consisted of a couple of rather orange tanned, juice heads, one hulk of a man, two average guys, one super short delicate, pale, dainty girl, and a milky chocolate skinned black girl. I assume she is Honor, because her brown eyes are boring straight into my own, smiling. I sort of sneer in her direction, wondering if she knows something I don't.

"Randy Orton, I assume you all know who I am. I've got Honor Brice." I stare at the African-American girl as she breaks into a brilliant grin while raising her hand waving at me. The rest of my colleagues find their kids and I greet Honor. A couple of the guys shoot jealous glares in her direction.

"You already know my name; let's go hit the gym." This girl has a high pitched, animated and enthusiastic voice; it fits her stature.

"Did you already know I was going to be paired with you?"

"I had my fingers crossed the entire time," she says with a smile budding. The first thing I notice about her is that she isn't my 'type' hallelujah; at the same time I also note that she is easy on the eyes, a unique beauty with big, brown eyes. There's a subtle wildness to her that alerts one to tread lightly. She's about five-six, 140 pounds, and is about twenty-one. She has a womanly frame; her large chest balances her wide hips; her physique fits that of a belly dancer, not a wrestler. A hint of mystery and intense wisdom lie beneath the surface of her eyes; something about her is intriguing.

Making small talk I ask her, "Where are you from sweetheart?"

She slows down to match my stride, "South Carolina, that redneck state."

"Why would you say something like that? Aren't you proud of your home state?" Her response kind of shocked me. Conveniently there is a gym right across the street from the arena. I walk ahead and hold the door for her like a gentleman. She casts another of her bright, white smiles as thanks.

"Our governor is the most ass backwards slut I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Most people there are concerned with getting shitfaced, and I have idiotic people talking out of their asses thinking it will get them in my pants, but the food and weather is great."

"Well then darlin' I really don't know how to answer that." I take my iPhone out of my pocket and program the treadmill for my cardio period.

"Everyone isn't that bad though." Honor looks around the gym for some nefarious reason, shrugs, "I will meet you in the dance studio when you finish?"

"Uhh, okay?" Honor bounces away; her hips highlighted by the folded top of her yoga pants. I catch myself staring after the girl. The more I think of her the more attractive she becomes.

In no time at all, I power through my cardio and move on to strength training. I do a repetitive circuit containing squats, lunges, and push-ups all weighted. The whole time my little shadow subjects my mind to pure carnal thoughts. I miss my wife, before Honor joined me I had already been traveling for two weeks straight. Honestly it's wasteful to hop on a jet just to go home for half a day but if I don't mind I'll get to be home if only for a little while.

By time I'm finished I can't remember where Honor said to meet her so I wander through the halls stretching, cooling down. Walking through the hall I hear some type of Latin music. It's rather irritating, something I'd never listen to. Either way I follow either out of curiosity or irritation, it leads to the dance studio. Duh she told me to meet her here. The music probably seems loud to me because I don't like it. Honor is in front of the mirror, rolling her hips and swaying to the rhythm of the music, sweat rivulets glide down her exposed spine. On her face rests a pleasant smile while she assesses the sultry movement of her body. Every sharp knock of her hip and smooth wave of her arms, piece together an extremely fluid, sensual dance. For the next thirty minutes give or take I stand in the corner invisible to her.

"What 'cha thinking bout, Teach?" I'd been so wrapped in my imagination to realize she caught me viewing the show.

I lie, quite horribly, "Stuff." Honor knows I'm lying just as well as I do; she glances down at my now hard dick and chuckles.

"Actually you need to take a cold shower, boss man," she mocks. I scowl and watch her grab a bottle of water from her gym bag and guzzle it down. She looks around then peels off the sweaty crop top and quickly replaces it with the WWE company shirt.

"Yeah, you're real funny," I frown at her because she's embarrassing me and enjoying it. She isn't really proving to me that she should be here. "Tomorrow, there will be no playing around. I hope your cute little ass can keep up with the big boys."

"I know, my ass is cute," she chuckles then says, "Do you think you can keep up with me?"

"What the hell were you doing in here for over," I check my phone, "an hour? Do you know what kind of opportunity you have?" I question her. Where do they get these girls?

"If you're wondering if I'm aware of...the opportunity I've been bestowed by working with you then yes I am aware. I was simply blowing off some steam. I got in a hardcore workout this morning. I'm always in the gym not because I like it but because I have to be."

Oh boy! This is going to be a big waste of time.

* * *

**This story was written a year ago as the WWE landscape was changing. I appreciate if you were to leave a review and to comment. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Honor

I got the most enticing and one of the grandest Superstars as my mentor! Holy thanks Jeebus! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it's all mine! Randy fucking Orton! Okay my moment is done! We leisurely make our way leaving the gym walking back over to the arena.

"I need to go."

"Where are you going?" He grabs my arm forcing me to a halt.

"I gotta pick up my rental..." I tug my arm free and gaze at my phone once more. His hand is warm and rough, my skin flares to red fire where he touches me.

"I wasn't finished," his voice a nice baritone any man would envy, though it has a monotone quality to it. "No. You will be riding with me from here on out." Did he just say that I will be traveling with him?! My God, I sound comparable to a teenage fan girl. "The main rules are: don't go blabbing about what I do or say on my bus. Don't go through my stuff, unless I tell you otherwise. When my wife and daughter are on here, you are to respect them. Clear?"

I feel a lopsided grin spread over my face, "Crystal."

A curious glint lit his steely eyes as his gaze holds mine, he asks, "How is it that you can get a rental and you are barely of age to drink?"

Personally, I don't care for men with blue eyes but I adore Randy's. His eyes hold all the color of Caribbean Sea with a tinge of unforgiving steel hidden beneath the surface. Earlier in the studio, his cool stare kissed my skin, sending a shiver down my spine, leaving behind a feeling I know I won't shake.

Hard to believe this is my very first conversation with the man and I feel so at ease with him. Growing up I've watched him mature into the man he is now. I know of his life on a public level, but on a more intimate level I am just as ignorant as most of the public.

"My dad reserves a car for me so I don't have to go through all the extra work to obtain one... Yeah, I know how it sounds." I find myself blushing and averting his gaze.

He chuckles, the sound full of dry humor "So I see someone's still 'Daddy's little princess'."

I blush even harder, almost tripping over my feet, "Actually it's not like that..." I shrug, trying to disguise my blazing red cheeks.

"Well, you can explain how it is later. Let's go grab something to eat." Randy smiles then starts walking ahead of me as I secretly admire the making of this man. He has a boyish leer that is very sexually charged. Lean, chiseled muscles emphasize his bold, dynamic presence; no one can ignore a man of his size and stature. At six-four and two hundred and forty-five pounds it would be impossible. Other Superstars nicknamed the man The Viper for his graceful, ruthless, and precise movements in the ring. Nix the cameras and place him in everyday life, like now, he is the opposite of his character; though his snake like charm and dominant disposition never wavers.

"Where do you want to go?" he turns on his heels to face me, striking me with a full smile full of perfect, pointy white teeth. This man is a sex infused demon of sorts, free to roam the earth on his own accord. (Ugh that sounds stupid but whatever, Randy Orton!)

"Truthfully, I haven't a damn clue." I feel my cheeks burn under the weight of his gaze and the fangirlish thoughts swiming around my brain.

He cocks his head to the side a little, "Tons of restaurants around here and you don't know," Randy teases with an amused twinkle lighting his crystal blue eyes.

"Pretty much…Besides I kinda need to put this somewhere..." I motion to my gym bag.

"We'll have Rob take us, somewhere to sit down. Plus, I bet you're ready to shower too," he smirks down at me, making me feel tiny. I stand at five feet, six inches and weigh one hundred forty-six pounds. It's a dramatic difference from where I used to be, over two hundred pounds. An obnoxious laugh escapes my throat, "That's all I want out of life, right now, is to take a hot shower. It's like a normal shower but with me in it." I just love the puzzled amusement residing on his face as he continues to walk backward.

"How will I ever survive if I've never had a 'hot shower'," his resolve cracks into a thousand giggles.

"Be prepared to be amazed Randal."

"Never call me that again." He chuckles a bit while gracefully pivoting on his heel. The movement itself was very sharp and clean. I can see how he was once a part of the military.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Randy

Now settled on the bus after a great workout and my adrenaline still pumping, I dial my wife's number. On the third ring she answers, "Hi baby."

"How are you?" I feel my mouth stretch into a wide grin. Sam and I have been married for five years while we've dated off and on for four years.

"I'm fine. You were great out there tonight! What are you doing?" Samantha's voice is soft, clear, and low not the high soprano Honor's is.

"Thanks babe. Making sure my new shadow is comfy. We got our assignments today."

"Oh yeah... is she cute?" Her voice is rather flat and unenthusiastic.

I pause for a moment to check to see where Honor is exactly, "Her name's Honor. She actually too... sexy to be in the ring... like she thinks this is all fun and games. Don't kill me for that last comment."

"You can look, but don't touch Randy." I hear my icy tone in her voice as she warns me.

A round of chuckles kills me while I listen to my girls on the phone. My six-year-old daughter, Alanna, read me a story and told me about her day with Mommy. When I wrap up my call it is four-eighteen, and we boarded at two something.

I find Honor laying in her bunk, wearing a long purple skirt and a white tank top, her hair no longer straight in a ponytail falling past her waist. Instead it's all pulled back off her face with a head band in a ridiculous mass of thick curls highlighted by streaks of purple on the ends.

"Hey buddy. You missed the shower." She snickers.

"What?" I raise my right eyebrow as I cross my arms and lean on to the second bunk, where she is. "Make up your mind yet?"

As she shifts her top begins riding up; either she doesn't notice or she just wants to tease me. I'm betting on the latter.

"Friday's is coming up on the next exit so let's go there?"

What kind of reaction would I get if I flick my tongue over the delicate flesh?

"Coolbeans." She goes back to scrolling through her phone; I glance at the screen she's on something I don't recognize. "What are you on?"

"Tumblr."

"That blog site?"

"Never heard of it, old timer?" She chuckles as I feel my cheeks burn.

"Who, do you think you are you talking to?" I reach over pulling her body close to mine and tickling her stomach. Honor screams into giggles, trying to escape my hold, but I lock her in and tickle her some more. I only met her today but I feel so comfortable around her. That's good. Right?

"You gonna answer me?" I dig my fingers to her sides just enough to replenish her shrieks of laughter. Holding her against me I feel how small she actually is.

"Randy!" She shrieks snorting between laughs. Well then...

"PLEASE?!" By now Honor's gasping for breath between giggles as I tickle her mercilessly. She throws her head back, a delighted smile permanently stuck on her face due to my juvenile activities.

"Randy! STOP!" She pulls at my hands lost in deep laughter, there is a giant smile affixed across her lips as I note the ever slight gap between her front teeth. I give in and free her, conjuring the image from previous moments. We catch our breaths in a slightly awkward silence. Finally I speak up, still teasing, "Still don't have an answer for me?"

"You gonna attack me again Grandpa?" Mischief coloring her expression as she reclaims her spot on the bunk, she sits Indian style. An unwarranted image of CM Punk in the ring sitting much like Honor is doing now, flashes through my mind.

"If you don't pipe up, then yes."

Honor simply gives me a crooked smirk, "Yeah that blog site. You know the online diary thing. Almost like Twitter."

Honor meets my gaze, while her big eyes are so hypnotic and bright. Her dis-position and round oval face misleads one to believe she has all the innocence and virtue of a child.

"Are you listening?" The girl is snapping her fingers in my face, conjuring my attention once more. "I know. I'm hard to stop fantasizing about."

I roll my eyes externally brushing off her truth infused sarcastic remark, blushing internally, because she's right.

"Like I said, mostly it's a photo wasteland." Her full lips turn up at the corners as she scrolls down the phone, "See."

My jaw drops at the sight before my eyes. Me! Quite honestly I am used to not-so-pleasant pictures of myself being posted, but this one caught me by surprise. It is the picture of me that was taken years ago, getting out of the shower with the towel in front of my junk. Except, someone had Photoshopped out the towel and added some other dudes penis.

My temper begins to rise and I almost yell at her, "Take that down! Now!"

"Can't. I didn't post it. But see it has one thousand, seven hundred, sixteen favorites." I scowl at her in turn she smiles brilliantly, momentarily confusing me. She pets my shoulder while saying, "Creepy picture, I don't recommend Tumblr for children under the age of sixteen because this sight can go from puppies to porn in a millisecond flat." She glances up and grins, "Lax. It's not a big deal."

I shrug away from her while trying to suppress my temper and say flatly, "Whoever made that can suck my dick." Speaking of my dick, that is where I'd love to see Honor's sexy little mouth.

We pull up in a lot down the street from T.G.I. Friday's. There's a mall further down; a group of guys, including me went to check it out last time we were here in Orlando. I smirk at the memory as we walk inside. Honor and Rob (my bus driver) are accompanying me as we stand in the waiting area. The hostess, a woman in her late twenties, greets us. She's chubby and making googly eyes in our direction, "My name is Erin. Three of y'all?"

"Yes m'am," I say. She doesn't have an ugly face; she just dresses a little trashy. Her uniform clothes are absolutely too tight for her body shape.

"Actually," Rob chimes in, "These two will be by themselves... I'll be at the bar if you guys need me."

"Don't drink too much, bud." I tell Robert as he strolls on over to a woman dressed in emerald green.

"I wasn't planning on it bro." Before he walks away he pounds my fist and Honor throws him a knowing glance.

"Right this way," Erin looks back and winks.

Taking our seats, in the red and white booths Honor delves into the menu. Taking a sip of her iced tea the waitress previously brought, she decides on her meal.

"Appetizer?" Her face puckered at something behind me and then she returned to looking over the menu before placing it back in its spot on the edge of the table.

"Mmm, wait what?"

"Want an appetizer?" as I ask the hostess coyly strolls pass our table. I block Honor's view mocking her, as she yet again ignores me and continues to make disgusted faces at whatever has her attention.

"Randy, hold on. Is she giving me the look?" Honor looks at the podium at the entrance, behind our booth.

"She's probably trying to get my attention," I shrug spotting our waitress just as she arrives to take our orders. Honor gets the Jack Daniels burger with seasonal veggies instead of fries and I order a steak, nine ounce porterhouse with the veggies and a side of cinnamon apples.

"How narcissistic are you exactly?" Incredulity replaces the confusion on her face.

"It varies daily." I snicker at my response then ask, "So earlier when we were talking about your family...tell me about them."

"They're cool, I guess," she shrugs bringing her sandwich to her mouth and taking a huge bite "There isn't much for me to tell..."

"What do you mean there isn't much for you tell?" I take a bite of broccoli, and sip my glass of water then continue, "It isn't fair that you can look up my family history on Wikipedia and I don't know anything about you."

Honor stares at me as she thoughtfully chews her food, then says, "Well, I lived with my mom's side of the family most of my life… when I turned 16 my idiot dad tried to make amends for not being in my life. I found out I had an older brother named Dimitri and I moved up there for a year then back down to Florida to pursue wrestling. Here I am."

As we eat our food a comfortable silence forms, until the hostess decides to keep checking up on us to see how we are, her fascination with us keeping her glued to our section. The agitation on Honor's face increases as the woman politely badgers us.

"Excuse me... Your check." our host Erin, slips a piece of paper under Honor's coaster while Honor is distracted as she looks over the ticket folder.

"What did she sneak under your drink?"

Honor stares at me dumbfounded, eyes as wide as saucers. She picks the glass and coaster up then starts laughing darkly, "She gave me her number."

"No way!" I say snatching the folded paper from her and read it. Sure enough it had girly hearts and what not written on it; indeed she had been giving Honor 'the look'.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Randy

Two months later

I haven't had sex in about two weeks now and, Mrs. Palm and her five daughters aren't helping either. I knew it would be difficult technically living with a member of the opposite sex who isn't related to me but, damn this shit is hard! It doesn't help my case any that there is sexual attraction. (Why?) I had to add to the rules I gave her. The girl doesn't like clothes. The first week she walked around in her underwear and got dressed in the open, not like there are many places to hide on the bus but there are doors! What did I get myself into?

Honor is lying in my room because it's supposedly 'the warmest place on the bus'. We're watching the True Blood marathon on HBO to occupy time; and I'm trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. To sum it up, it won't be an easy task to accomplish with this wicked hard on and Honor in my lap. Life sucks, at least right now it does. To make matters worse Alcede and Sookie, start getting it on, of course alcohol is to blame. Much to my embarrassment, I feel my dick get harder, straining against the fabric of my boxers and sweats; I know Honor knows it to.

As I suspected, she shifts to regain comfort. I assume she's going to move somewhere else or leave, hell I half expect her to call me a disgusting creep. Honestly I feel like one; she's so young. She's still a kid. Instead she leans over frees my cock from my shorts and spreads the lone bead of pre-cum around my tip.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" My breathing hitches as her soft skin creates friction along my engorged member. Honor ignores my last comment with a sly grin on her face, gliding her hand up my length, extracting a moan out of me. Instantaneous regret plagues my mind, Sam will inevitably find out.

"Honor-" I let my head fall back against the bed frame and I gasp, "Stop." Weakly I push her hand away, not really believing what is occurring here. Her eyes are completely focused on the TV, while mine are shut tight completely focusing on her hand. She stuns me further by getting down on her knees, forcing her body between my legs. First she traces my corona with her tongue then runs the soft muscle along the sides adding a slight bit of pressure with her jaw. Sealing her lips she peppers kisses around my shaft, letting her free hand caress my balls. Suddenly Honor leans forward taking all eight inches of me into her mouth with precision and torque.

"AHHH!" I gasp, feeling my tip touch the back of her throat. The onslaught her willingness to suck my cock arouses me higher, causing my palms to itch. They wander to the back of her neck encouraging her to keep going, then on to the smooth skin of her shoulders. My wife won't even surprise me like that and we've been together for ten years. The curtain of her straightened locks, censors my view of her pouty lips encircled around my shaft and her cute little button nose almost pressing into my pubic bone. The moist cavern of her mouth nearly spells the end for me; but I concentrate on not losing it, letting my eyes flutter closed. She starts bobbing her head up and down swallowing me whole while purring softly. Lord knows I don't want her to stop, but she should. I pull her silky hair from her face and hold it in a tight ponytail, groaning at the image before my vision, at the feel of her tongue tracing the bulging vein underneath my cock. Jaded eyes gaze up at me as she increases her suction on my swollen member, whilst deriving pleasure in my reaction. I don't believe she's still a virgin, especially if she can do this. Approaching the point of no return, I squirm and small beads of perspiration arise on my skin, warning me release is on the way, but I'm not ready to let go, and I can tell she senses it and her being the evil little bitch she is, she stops. She unfortunately withdraws and I leave her mouth with an obnoxious pop. She serenely sits back on her heels and examines me in wonder. I don't doubt she's daring me to do something. In her large eyes a twinkle of mischief dances around, prompting me to ponder her motives. Quickly my temper soars as I grip both her wrists and throw her down on the bed next to me. I hear her snicker and it tells me that was her intention.

"I want to be back in your mouth," she shakes her head telling me no a small smirk stretching over her soft lips. I kneel over her, my twitching erection in her face. Using a hand full of that long hair she treasures, I mildly pull her mouth to my cock. Defiantly she turns her head in the opposite direction. My fingers find and massage her sex through her blue panties, the crotch damp with her juices. Manipulating her is the only option I have left, and I know exactly where she would like me to touch. She adversely squeals at the contact and I thrust forward into the moist cave of her mouth, pleasure returning me to that high from before. When I knew she would comply with my needs I ease up on her restriction. She dug her nails into my thighs, leaving behind small half-moon shaped gashes as I furiously fuck her mouth. With each stroke my moans get louder as she gazes up at me. Stars dance in front of my vision as my body spasms and my abs contract, expelling my seed down Honor's warm throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Honor

Bold never was my forte, but it worked. With Randy's sugary taste still on my tongue, I moan as his torturous tongue licks my jawline. He nuzzles my neck slightly before letting his teeth graze my sensitive skin. His touch sends raw shivers down my spine, telling him to where my spot was. His hands were descending further, rapidly sending me to no man's land.

"Stop," he commands me realizing this had gone too far. I feel the confusion and embarrassment burn my cheeks as he pushes me from under him.

Randy immediately sits up refusing to look at me, "Honor, I am telling you once: we will not do this again." His chilling gaze freezes me in place; it almost disables me to function. He twirls his wedding band around his finger, whilst guilt clouds his eyes. As he looks away I catch a hint of regret, "This, happens no more."

Yeah in hindsight it probably was in both our best interest to let him take care of himself. He is livid with me, there's no mistaking that. All I can do is grab my clothes and set off for the shower; I need to scrub his scent off me.

...

Monday night has once again arrived, meaning yet another RAW shall soon be underway. I have a small scene with my mentor so I'm rushing to get ready for the camera.

"They're going to film our scene in another twenty five minutes," Randy is standing behind me while I swipe on another coat of mascara. The halls are all busy with Superstars and Divas preparing for their matches, discussing match ups with Vets, or just conversing with others.

"Okay." I wave him off. He sort of watches me a blank expression on his face. My face is half done and I still have my hair to finish, "Maya, can you please help me with my hair again. Some of the pin curls fell out, I think we'll have to re-curl some pieces." Maya Summers is one of the WWE's newer hair/make-up women. Maya starts to frown and I sheepishly smile, "Yeah, we're going to have to. Let me inspect the damage." Quickly her hands start picking through my hair while Randy stares on, in deep thought, his striking blues looking a steely gray. His mouth is twisted as though he wishes he were else where.

"Are you okay?" I breathe the words and make eye contact with him through the mirror.

"Fine," he grunts.

"You sure?" He glares at me. "Well do you want something...otherwise you wouldn't be wasting your time here. You don't like me that much," I state as I turn in the chair to face him. Taking note that he's ready for later on, wearing his t-shirt over his trunks and boots are all laced up and ready to go.

"No, I don't," which translates to 'don't start'. His voice was gruff, abrupt, cold, and unforgiving. He must have last night on his mind. He and Sam got into it, over what I don't know, because I left him alone to argue with her.

"Then why are you hovering?" Patiently I await his explanation, I'd be lying if I said his stare is not intimidating, but crumbling under his calculating glare is demeaning. He has used it to his advantage on me a few times but I know exactly how to talk him down each time. It's sad to say that's how I get my way with this man. Blue eyes already disgruntle me, but Randy's gaze can strike the fear of God into a lesser opponent's heart.

"I am waiting on you. We have some things you need to go over- and you still aren't dressed yet..." he grinds his teeth daring me to question him more.

"Why can't we do it now? Christ, I can multitask." I roll my eyes, and then continue to rake my fingers through the fresh curls Maya has reconstructed. Maya motions to Randy, "Sit, please. You should relax."

Randy does surprisingly eyes narrowing as way of protest. I giggle at the way he uncomfortably perches his long body in the folding chair, earning me another glare. Maya and I sing to the tunes coming from her phone in the dock while she finishes going through my hair.

For maybe another ten minutes, I stay in hair and make-up. The whole time my stomach churns, telling me to heed his unspoken warning.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Randy

"What is on your mind Randal?" Honor hops up out of the chair. I must say the bus is very handy; it's my home away from home and now that I have a new little Shadow it allows for privacy; I hope she knows our discussions stay private, no matter what.

"Let's go somewhere else," I spit.

"Okay. Whatever." It seems like it took forever for us to get back to my bus when in fact it was only a ten minute walk.

As soon as the door is bolted I let her have it. "You got something you want to tell me?"

Honor gives me the most perplexed look, "Like what?"

"'LIKE WHAT?' Punk? Word around the locker room is that you've been sneaking around get-ting help from him behind my back. I've had him and three other guys come to me and offer to take you off of my hands... According to him you don't think I'm doing a very great job either. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have your contract torn up. Especially since you aren't taking this seriously at all."

"Randy, chill out, please. What?" She places her hands on both of my shoulders and presses herself up against me. On her tippy toes she kisses along my jaw, "I tell you everything..."

"Why the hell didn't I know about this Honor?" I have to separate myself from her. She knows how to get me every time.

"I'm sorry." Honor frowns.

"When I have other guys in the locker room telling me how to do my job, that's when I have a problem. " Peeling her fingers off me, my hands shake and I clench my jaw, "It's a slap in not just my face but also to the men who trained me." The confusion in her eyes pleads with me, begging me to drop it.

"Why would you even listen to him? I know you don't care what he has to say... Do you?"

"Honor, why do you need additional help anyway?" I sigh avoiding her questions, as she folds her arms across her chest. "You let another person tell you that I don't know what I'm doing? Do you want him to be your permanent guide? Cause I can arrange for that to happen."

"I detect a hint of jealousy. He's my best friend's mentor too. Any of his qualms that involve you I ignore, but I work with him to have the fairest chance at honest, unbiased training. My technical skills can be better. You are an amazing teacher but, I need more. As for whoever told you that I said you don't know what you are doing, none of those words have ever left my lips. You are an amazing performer and teacher but I would like to expand my knowledge. The greatest stars didn't only learn from one teacher… you didn't." Her trademark indifference is very evident on her face and through her body language.

"No, Honor. In case you weren't paying attention, I am responsible for you. Not goddamned CM Punk. If he teaches you something new, that I know nothing about and you use it incorrectly I am the bumble fucking idiot to blame. You don't know how fucking privileged you are to even be here…" Now I am furious, but it doesn't register in her mind. Honor closes the distance I've purposely created to keep me from committing an act I might regret.

"Don't be angry. Please?" Her traveling fingertips trace the swirls of ink on my shoulder clouding my thoughts. "He saw me in the ring earlier last week and asked me if I wanted some pointers and feedback," as gently as I could I push her hands off of me. My mind is starting to cloud at her touch and all rationality in my mind is taking a nose dive. "I took it to be a one-time thing but he's really helpful... In addition, he's available when you aren't."

"Bullshit-" Honor's breasts grazing my chest cuts off my train of thought, "Right now you are top priority... Only your development matters, because your progress means I'm not wasting my time. Whenever you need me to clarify something, you'd better speak up. You'll just have to be by my side all the time now. I don't care what I'm doing. You are my 'rookie'. Got it?"

She beamed brightly, resulting in my heart skipping a beat. "Let's get back in there, before they send a mercenary. I've got a match."

I can't stay angry with her too long; I recognized that after the first two weeks. Honor and I bicker excessively, but I realize it's some of the same back and forth Hunter used to have with me. I damn sure don't mind disciplining her when necessary. Most of a wrestler's knowledge is acquired through spending time with the veterans. It pisses me off that she is taking it for granted flashing those pearly whites to get what she wants.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Randy

As the cameras begin filming, I sense that Honor is having a little trouble adjusting. She's a terrified, ball of nerves. Our scene is a tiny one; we're just conversing with each other. Mostly higher ups want to gradually introduce the rookies. To do that I guess they're going to film them interacting with the others backstage.

"Calm down, I'm positive this isn't your first rodeo," her jittery disposition is actually grating on my nerves. I know it's selfish but when I'm backstage I'm in my zone. For over ten years I've been doing this so long that I don't feel nervous anymore. If I'm nervous then it's because something is wrong or I'm working a live pay-per-view event.

"Gosh..."

"Seriously, you need to learn how to relax back here." I scold her.

"Sorry. Sometimes they just sneak up on me." Honor is wearing her gear, after the main show she'll be wrestling in her first dark match just to track her progression. Purple is her color of choice out lined with silver accents on both her shorts and top. A delicate body chain decorates her round hips, mostly I've seen her use it for her dancing.

"Even when you're uhh...dancing?"

Her cheeks stain a deep pink and she grins, "Yeah. I guess I'm still a bit self-conscious some-times."

"So you're right at home on your knees..." arrogantly the words leave my mouth so, I snicker. The camera guy signals that we're done and walks onto a couple of the other guys, I think Kofi and Miz.

There is no hint of acknowledgement to my quip on her face but, it doesn't necessarily mean she didn't hear me. "You think I forgot about that all you want... I don't think I've ever been surprised like that before."

A venomous smile creeps over her mouth and she moves closer, purposely claiming a handful of my package, "And you think I forgot how much you want to fuck me... these curves are too dangerous, Old Man."

Embarrassment replaces the amusement and my temper flares, "Make no mistake I react to every pretty girl like that. It's not my fault you just happen to be the sluttiest." I give her a once over, letting her feel the frostbite from my words.

Honor's eyes narrow to slits and her smile hardens laced with more poison. "What would your wife think? Answer that question carefully." She applies more pressure to her grip, making the experience shift from pleasant over into pain. "You want to play-"

"Then Randal I'll show you how to play," she cuts me off flicking her tongue across my jaw-line ending it with a small kiss. She then removes her hand from my crotch and wriggles free of my hold.

"Don't think that I'll play fair." I glance around for confirmation that no one was paying us any attention.

Sarcasm tinges the air as I hear a snicker from behind me. He's stretching near one of the giant cases that carry stage pieces. That obnoxious smirk adorned with that stupid lip ring, on his face.

"Fraternizing with the kids I see. Orton, I always knew you liked them young and stupid. If you ask me Orton, you might have met your match with this one. Honor has more brains than the ones you deal with."

CM Punk with his holier-than-thou attitude rubs my nerves raw; he always has and probably always will.

"This is none of your concern so, what the hell do you want?" I feel my gaze harden. Honor peeks out from my side, realizing who I'd been speaking to; instinctively I pull her back to my side.

"Hi Punk!" Honor bounces, breaking my grip on her arm. She throws her arms around Punk's waist; I don't know why it shocks me that he's hugging her back. Despite the fact that he looks like the type of guy who'll steal your car, the chicks love him.

"Hey, kiddo," his fingers entangle themselves in the ends of her long hair, I bare my teeth in disgust, "Did Orton ban you from associating with me? I understand he's keeping you all to himself. I thought you were happily married…"

If that grin gets any wider I swear I'll knock it right off his face.

* * *

**Haha this is extremely dated. Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Honor

Punk teases me, I thought he would be a dick to deal with but, it is quite the opposite. True he does have a small group of friends he always hangs out with but he's never gone out of his way to be rude. I find myself looking forward to our daily encounters. At first I guess he had his reservations but slowly he's warming up to me. Whatever I get fucking hugs and I like hugs.

"Randy. Punk. You two stop fighting. No Punk, I'm free to associate with whomever I choose." I lightly punch him in the ribs, "I actually wanted to know if you'd stay back a little later to-morrow so we can finish the stuff from the other day." Randy growls at me. .

Punk smirks up at Randy, "How about it big man? How bout we trade kids for a while tomorrow?"

"No." I look back at Randy and find he is grinding his teeth in agitation. "Honor what did I just warn you about?"

"Just for a week," I glare at him; his steely gaze won't get me to obey his wishes.

CM Punk also towers over me but Randy in turn is a few inches taller than him. Punk and his razor sharp wit can just about best anyone in conversation. He runs his mouth because he knows no one is going to test him (even if he had some freak accident and had his jaw wired shut, that wouldn't stop him).

"Catfight… I don't care to be in the middle of those." Punk mocks us wrinkling his nose to emphasize the point.

"Punk, has any one ever told you to shut up? If not then let me be the first, shut up." Randy's eyes narrow locking on Punk.

I can't help but roll my eyes, "Where is Avery?" I shrink back to Randy's side, his hand snakes around my wrist slightly squeezing it, as he tows me backward to him.

"She is making herself up and all that other crap. I wish she'd hurry up, I've got a meeting with production..." Sinking back into his heels and absent mindedly rubbing his freshly trimmed scruff, he observes Randy's discontent and my agitation towards his attitude. "Why is it that you chicks take forever in a day?"

"I don't know. Thank the evolution of society," I grimace as I feel Randy's strength rooting me next to him so I don't drift to close to Punk, "What are you doing tonight on the show?"

"For me to know and you to find out... much later," Punk's voice dropping to haunting whisper. I sigh because I know the dark match against Avery is tonight after his closing segment. Fidgeting with my hair is my tell-tale nervous habit. He called me on that the first time I talked to him. Boldly Punk grabs my hand away from my hair, then tucks the long strand behind my ear, "Own the crowd, much like you just owned Orton over here."

"Goodbye Punk," Randy bitterly spat, cutting into our conversation and roughly dragged me away.

Turning back I wave at Punk, catching him mocking Randy, "Goodbye Randal."

Randy was damn angry with me. I know why and I don't care I need to finish learning what Punk was teaching me. I had my match earlier and I'd won. Ironically using one of the DDTs Punk had been teaching me. My execution can use more work but I must say Avery still can't sell any of the moves very well.

Randy is sitting across from me shooting daggers at the screen, his knuckles turning white at his relentless of squeezing the controller. His voice ice cold as he hisses obscenities in to the headset at some guy halfway around the world. As we retired to the bus he gifted me with the now ongoing silent treatment. Suddenly slamming the controller on the marble table he walks to the fridge and snatches a beer from the shelf.

Softly, I grasp his wrist as he ignores my presence to go to his room at the back of the bus.

"What?" His voice a guttural whisper meant to frighten, better yet warn me. His is mouth set in a hard line as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Please don't be mad." He manages to push me away from him before I could mold my form to him.

Gruffly he says, "I'm not."

I've seen him get upset with people but five minutes later forget all about it. I must have struck a nerve for him to be so sour all day. "Randy please, I'm sorry. But he needs to finish teaching me those DDT executions. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked." I know he was steaming over that. I can talk to any number of guys backstage and he'll say nothing but, as soon as Punk says one word to me he flips out.

"You still asked. Oh and you asked in front of my face... like I wasn't even there. You're so fucking lucky you're special because other than that you'd be done. And I wouldn't be wasting my fucking time." I look down at his arm and trail my fingers across the swirling ink patterns permanently etched into his skin. He removes my fingers pushing my arm back to my side. "I'm going to bed. Don't bother me."

Abruptly he turns on his heels and storms to the back, I watch him disappear behind the door he just slammed.

Not even two hours later Randy is walking through the narrow corridor. Towel in hand he's heading straight for the shower, barely acknowledging me. I already washed up and put on pajamas. Well, what I consider bed clothes, bra panties, and a men's white button down shirt my brother, Dimitri, had given to me.

"Can't sleep?" I ask while I watch every muscle in his back flex with and against each other, him reacting to the sound of my voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

Randy

"Something along those lines..." Honor sits up bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, she peers at me through thick lashes "You?"

"Nope," I pause tugging the towel around my neck then making my way to her, I lean on the bed frame the wood cool against my skin.

"I really am sorry," I hear her whisper. My girls have softened me so much; I glance over at Honor and don't like what I see. It's different from when she pisses others off because she genuinely couldn't give a damn about them, but me she looks so fragile and truly upset.

"It's okay," a long time ago I would have probably told her off to the point of tears, she would've hated me. "It makes sense to finish what you started. Please be careful."

Strangely that blinding smile of hers creeps over her face, "I've had worse things happen. I can handle myself Randy."

"You kids think you know everything don't you?" The smirk on my lips grows as she shakes her head side to side.

"No, I know I don't know everything nor do I want to. But I know how to handle myself... when it comes to my job."

"That's the thing; this business will chew you up and spit you out. You're just another pretty face with a nice body. Unless you find something that none of these other women on the roster has, then you won't be here very long. This is all just business at end of the day... You will have to swim with the sharks alone one day."

She crawls over to where I'm standing and traces the tattoo on my upper back, "I promise I'll be safe... I know how serious this is."

She leans forward and kisses my jugular; lucky for her she found my most sensitive spot. Honor traces the protruding vein with her tongue then gently bites me. A groan escapes my mouth, despite my will. I duck from her reach and she simply smirks.

"Play your cards right Honor. I will only help you so much." I leave her with that warning.

The water beats down on my aching muscles as I reach for the shower gel bottle. I hate how dominate sex is in my life. I don't want or need a personal bitch, tempting as it maybe for those lonely nights of travel; I know it'll just wreck my family life. When it comes to sex, I won't be the first to say I am a saint. Back when I was younger any woman that gave me eyes was fair game and I didn't hesitate to try to bed her. Thrill of the hunt complex I guess, I ended up hurting my now wife, I would send her things as if they were bandages to repair her broken heart. I think a few of those women even left their boyfriends for me. I couldn't control my carnal desires back then. That came with maturity and experience; for a while no one could break that control. Now Honor was the natural disaster that threatened to destroy the foundation. Before I get out I take care of the raging boner I was sporting, courtesy of Honor.

I slip on a pair of boxers then flop down on the bed. Imagining I'm home with my family, I drift into the welcome arms of sleep...until I feel another presence. Honor. She's standing over me wearing her underwear and a white button down men's shirt; the white accenting her luminous, creamy light brown skin.

"What-" she cuts me off by straddling my hips, heat emanating from the valley between her legs arousing me.

"You are going to tell me exactly that you want to do to me." She fluidly leans down suckling my bottom lip into her mouth biting me. Her waist length hair falls to her side and faintly brushes across my skin, triggering goose flesh. For a good while I let her soft hands explore my body, "Listen. I'm a married man."

"You didn't give a fuck about marriage when I sucked you off last time, so why the change of heart now?" Her persistence is gradually wearing my rationality. God I hate that she could easily win; when I tell her no it doesn't mean a damn thing to either of us. "That was a mistake that I won-"

"…that you wouldn't mind acting on again." She ground her hips to my erection; pushing my buttons is something she's very good at.

I seize her hips shocking her and rolling her under me. Grabbing her hair she yelped in pain then wickedly squeezed my penis to retaliate. Apparently she isn't so easily intimidated or discouraged.

"I have figured you out. You don't listen and you think you can smile pretty just to get what you want," I say biting her neck brutally, tasting a tang of her blood from breaking the skin. Honor screamed at the pain still pushing her hips to me. Breathlessly she spit, "You don't know anything about me."

"I'm going to fuck you until you are begging, no pleading for me to stop. Maybe even then I'll continue."

I tear her shirt open hearing some of the buttons collide with various objects. "Aww that was my favorite shirt..." she groaned.

I won't give her the tender, passionate kisses she craves. No, I bite her numerous places smiling immediately when the hickeys begins to form. Her moans ascend in pitch, probably confirming to Rob what I am actually doing to her.

Somewhere in my gut a sharp pang of guilt, echoed. I hate her at this moment, the sight of her shaking me with hatred. I'm going back on every promise I made to my wife, my daughter. Honor was right, that night was a mistake I don't mind acting on again and again. But she'll be the only person I indulge in this sinful act with.

I nip at her shoulder lifting her effortlessly I unsnap the pesky garment and pull it off. Lying on her stomach she resists me desperate to reestablish control, as I roughly strip her. The last article of clothing left, were her saturated panties. She was ready, but she wasn't getting her way yet.

"Get up; you are going to suck me first." Judging by the look on her face she wasn't in control anymore, and she didn't like it. Carelessly I pull the soft cotton fabric away from her, enjoying her cry of pain from the fabric burn.

"Would you like me to stop?" I snigger coldly at her anger then slide my underwear down my hips.

"Is that all?" the arrogance in her voice masking her fear.

Honor really underestimated my ability to control her. I stand above her as she kneels on the bed. She grasps my shaft bringing me to her mouth, softly sucking on my tip. My fingers entangle themselves in her long tresses, urging her to take more of me into her mouth. She glides her soft tongue over my slit tasting my pre-cum, and then sloppily kisses it. I roll my eyes to the ceiling then gaze back down at Honor. Her rhythm speeds up as she swallows my length, her cute little button nose pressing against my pubic bone. Completely relaxed she comes back up again tracing circles around my shaft with her morphine like tongue. Hollowing out her cheeks she increases her suction descending and ascending repeatedly, saliva sliding from the corners of her mouth. I moan rocking my groin to her rhythm also forcing more of my manhood down her throat. White heat surged through my body, warning me that I'm on the verge of cumming. My hand tightens in her hair as I ditch her pace in favor of a faster one. She gags, doing her best to match my erratic thrusts. Before she can steady herself, multiple spurts fill her mouth. Honor struggles away from me trying to regain her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

Honor coughs, still incapacitated and out of it doesn't expect my next move. Quickly she realizes that she might have bitten off more than she can chew. "Lie down. Hands above your head." Doe eyed she holds her head down, reaching for my belt on the floor next to the bed I slip the leather around both her wrists. Still I won't kiss her, though I want to badly. Honor yanks her arms testing the security, groaning at the restriction .

"Weren't expecting this were ya? Shall I stop?" I admire the portrait I've created.

"No," she manages a little breathy.

"No? Are you sure?"

"Yes," there's a hint of indecision still on her face but she's more than slightly intrigued.

The perfect blend of fear, confusion, and arousal adorned her features, anticipating my next move. Her breathing hitched as I trail love bites down her flat belly. She gasps feeling my lips brush her sex; I hover there inhaling her fruity scent. The small amount of neatly kempt pubic hair she has hardly intimidates me. Firmly I give her clit a bite, feeling her hips involuntarily buck under the sudden sensation.

Deciding she needs to be punished I move into position between her legs. Her eyes glazed over with sex; meet mine as I slowly thrust forward burying all eight inches of my length into her, her muscles painfully constricting me. Honor's virgin body rejects its intruder, leaving behind a thin streak of blood. Now I've been in tight places before, but none as tight as Honor. I realize how much pain she's probably in right now, so I allow her time to get used to me. Anguish contorting her baby face; once more I retreat from her only to return again slower than before. An agonizing groan fills the air as she completely freezes and I feel her exhale in effort to cope.

"Open your eyes and look at me." I demand as I repeat my process; she whips her head side to side anxious to free her arms. "Do you want me to stop?"

Honor's brown depths flutter open, the pain visible in them, "No. God damnit stop asking that Randal. Get on with the show."

"You should've said yes," I smirk down at her, her chest heaving because of her excitement, "I'm gonna tear you to pieces," I snicker dryly.

"Oooh I'm so scared..." she sighed, using sarcasm to mask her apprehension.

Our words hung in the air as I pound into her, stretching her narrow unyielding channel to accommodate my girth. Searching her face I knew that there was a small chance I was hurting her. Brandishing her with sharp, short strokes, painfully striking her sweet spot with all my energy, her cries fall to agony filled whimpers. Locking my arms around her waist I force her to take all of me.

"Randy, please," through choppy pleas she begged, much like I told her she would. She wanted me to ease up the pressure and remove my weight from her.

"Do you want me to stop?" I murmur to her and she shakes her head in response.

Driving my hips into her I struck a sensitive spot because next thing I know is her eyes are squeezed shut and she is screaming. Her body spasms as her legs latch around my waist so she can support her weight. For the third time tonight I cum hard, pinning her under me as her muscles clench around me excruciatingly. Grunting, I continue slamming into her, ensuring every drop of my sticky seed fills her. With her body draining me, it was all I could do to not collapse on her. Weakly she still fought against the restraint. Amused at her attempt I laugh perversely at her. I release the belt from her wrists.

"I bet I look like shit, don't I?" Honor begrudgingly sits up pushing me off of her, rubbing the sore spots on her wrists first then her breasts, the bruises looking much worse than I thought they would. Running her hands through her hair she pushes it all to one side then wearily stands in front of the mirrored closet door, observing her sexually abused appendages.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Honor

Red blotches decorate my skin all the way to my thighs. My lips were slightly swollen from blowing him and echoes of soreness resonated from my violated sex. With his semen mixed with my blood dribbling down my inner thighs, and the afterglow of sex softening my features. I consider what we just did; he truly marked me, making me his. On my neck I saw the beginnings of a hickey forming. My wrists are a faint shade of crimson soon to be ink violet. In awe I turn to Randy to find him with a panicked expression on his face as he beholds in my disheveled appearance. To be honest, I look like I just made a dungeon break. "Randy?!" He looked like he wanted to vomit, "What'd you do to me?!"

My inner and outer thighs had been stamped by his hand prints as well as my hip bones. With a small smile spreading over my face I laugh, "Even when I was a little girl I didn't bruise easily... these are... brutal."

I don't know when he slipped his pants back on because I was still studying my new accessories, but he was decent again when he came to inspect the damage he caused.

"This isn't funny. I didn't hurt you?" Concern intensifies his steely gaze as he fingers the bruise on the right side of my neck; he then stares at my hips.

"I'm not hurt... Sore maybe but not hurt. That was so much fun!" I grin at him moving my hair to observe the other side, "These are going to be a bitch to cover tomorrow."

Randy stares at me like I just mutated and sprouted six heads. Once again I don't blame him; I can be slightly morbid especially during sex. "You thought you hurt me didn't you?"

"You were hurt... You should've said stop..." he sinks down on the sex worn sheets, panicking, folding his large hands together, while searching my eyes for the accusations he needed me to make.

"I am fine. Extremely banged up and abused but satisfied and happy."

I go nestle myself in his lap, but he doesn't pull me in, he closes his eyes and says, "I hurt you."

Rolling my eyes I force him to look at me, "No you didn't, and if you say that one more time I will send all those pretty little teeth of yours down your esophagus."

He clenched his jaw, preparing to protest but I shut him down, "As much as I wanted it you did. Now pull your shit together if I'm not beating you up then you shouldn't be either."

…..

I made it my sole mission get to the locker rooms before any of the other Divas to shower and get dressed. I just pull on sweats over my actual gear after I shower. If any of the other women see these marks they'll start asking questions. Gossip is the last thing I need as one of the new kids. I'm supposed to meet with Punk, AJ, Avery, and Curtis before the house show tonight to train but these now purple blotches look terrible. And my horrendous make-up skills won't allow me to cover them. I'll have to get Maya to help me ASAP. Thank god when I was younger my mom taught me some tricks to save time on my hair, like wrapping it because my hair takes for-ever to straighten. If I hadn't re-straightened it last night I would have had to wear it up and it wouldn't be covering the hickeys on my neck. God, Randy really did a number on me. In addition to the hickeys, I am completely sore and my body is screaming at me for doing even the simplest tasks.

As Kaitlyn, AJ, and a couple of the other women file in I realize I'm running late, most of them stare at the marks they can see. AJ in particular asks, "Who beat you the hell up?"

The smaller woman prods my right arm, and I wince trying to think of a good lie but I blank. "What can I say I got a little carried away last night...?"

She stared at me picking up the subtext of my words, "Those look killer. Here, girly..."

The older woman offers to tape my wrists, and I let her. I'm lucky the women in the locker room welcomed Avery and I the way they did. It seemed they were elated to have two new faces. AJ stares hard at me, her eyes trailing to each and every visible spot before settling on the most obvious one on my neck, "Boyfriend or Orton?"

"Boyfriend visit." I lied quite easily.

"Orton allows outsiders on his bus?" AJ asks never removing her eyes from my hands.

"No, we stayed at a hotel last night…" I take my time to answer her. AJ may look like a four-teen year old child but she isn't. She's highly observant and her mind is far from that of a teenager. That's more than a little scary. She is incredibly sharp.

She narrows her brown eyes to slits not sure of my answer but for whatever reason decides to drop the matter. "Be more careful about your… recreational activities, Honor."

…..

"You're late, Brice." Cm Punk stood by the ring with his olive green eyes zeroed in on me running down to the ring and climbing on the apron. Avery is in the corner sitting on one of the turnbuckles waiting along with AJ and Curtis. "Time is money, next time I won't be waiting on you."

"I know, Punk. I…" he is giving me the weirdest look. I'm late because I stopped by make-up to see if Maya could hide the remaining bruises later if I'm in the ring and she said she could. His intense stare is making me self-conscious, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head and beckons Avery, "let's get to work."

As I clear my face using my heavily taped palm, I sense his murky gaze, he knows something is up. That can't be because everything stayed in place, covering the worst of the bruises and I was careful not to say anything to anyone besides AJ, earlier. "What are you looking at? Your staring is annoying."

"What the happened to you?" At this moment in time, I don't appreciate his brutal honesty or insight. "Did you get jumped?"

"What? No…" I roll my eyes and fight the urge to rub the spots that I think he sees, "Why would you ask something like that...?"

"Are you sure you didn't get into a fight?" He folds his arms and casts his deep gaze my way, he is the last person I'll be able to easily lie to.

"No one," I cross my arms bracing myself for the harsh criticizing of the older man. I've earned it; Punk only bothers when he's positive you will heed his advice.

"Stop lying, the evidence is right here," his finger curls under my chin as he pushes the heavy curtain that is my hair off my shoulder. "Got an explanation for these," he presses a sore spot on my back that I didn't know existed then his tattooed finger brush over my neck covered by makeup. A soft hiss slips past my lips as his fingers prod my tender flesh. AJ steps up by his side and whispers something to him. His eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up. She just told him everything, shit.

"Rough sex. I didn't know I bruised that easily," I force out just ready to be past this. He shakes his head chuckling bemused and my cheeks flush red, "I can't believe I'm telling you this…"

"Well this is a too-much-information moment." I duck under the ropes hastily and retreat to back through the curtain to the locker rooms. Everyone else are having their own conversations.

"Yeah it is, but you'll deal with it." I grit my teeth as Avery and Curtis argue with each other playfully.

Punk and AJ exchange a look then each mischievously smiles as they follow me behind the curtain, "Someone's into chains, whips and spanking… Kinky."

As I walk down the hall to find Randy I run my fingers through my hair, reaching for the sore spot I'd recently discovered.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Randy

All night I've been on edge, Honor has been dancing circles around my mind. In my tag match with Cena tonight I got countered by Daniel as I went for the RKO. I landed really awkwardly and the medical trainers requested I come by before leaving for the night. Honor was waiting for me outside of my room door talking to one of the other guys; his ring name is Deacon, but he goes by Alex or something like that.

"So yeah maybe you'd…um like to go see a movie next week?" The tall, dark-skinned muscular guy was insanely nervous; he kept shifting his weight and shoving his hands in and out of his pockets.

"I don't know I'll text you a little later on…I have to see which day I have free." Honor flashed her white smile at the kid and I thought he was going to die of shock. Poor kid he's really into her, but she's really into me. She has no intentions of calling him back but she's letting him down easy. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"I'll talk to you later…okay Austin?" She laces her arms around the kid's waist as he goes for a goodbye hug.

"Later Honor. Sup, Mr. O?" Deacon nods in my direction as he reluctantly leaves the girl of his dreams. Better luck next time kid.

Watching the kid saunter away like a scolded pup I hear Honor open my locker room door, she strolls right on in and curls up on the couch on the adjacent wall of the room. "Why are you here?"

"How's your neck?"

"Fine, get out."

"No, I'm going to sit here," she crosses her legs tossing around the water bottle in her hands.

"Don't you have a call you need to make? You know tell him that you can make the date tonight?" I spit out the lint from my wrist tape then roll my eyes at her.

"I don't like him like that. What did the doc say? Are you hurting badly?" Honor scoots closer to my spot on the cold, black leather couch.

While I'm in the process of unlacing my boots, she kneels behind me pressing her soft lips at the base of my neck. "Honor I'm fine. I'm not in the mood to do this tonight, so cut it out."

She chuckles lightly and traces my tattoos with her long skinny fingers, "You sure lie a lot…" her long locks sweep over my bare thigh as her palm encloses around my hard cock. My ring attire is minimal and mostly functional; a pair of trunks, knee pads, and boots, occasionally I change up the wrist tape. At this moment I'm cursing myself for how revealing it is.

"Seriously, quit," my voice sounds harder than it should have as I shove her hands away, but that doesn't discourage her. She clambers into my lap, and straddles my lap pressing her warmth firmly against my erection.

"Do you not want me…" she purrs plotting tiny kisses along my collar bone. My whole body burns with simmering heat, Honor doesn't realize how bad I need to be inside her. We most definitely shouldn't be doing this here especially when someone could walk in on us.

"Honor you know better than that. Not here…" she stands up and pulls her wrestling shorts off. Lithely she resumes her previous position, giving me a hard shove, she frees my dick from the confines of my trunks; I gasp when she grounds her hips to me then positions her entrance over me then pushes down forcing me inside her.

She moans loudly as she abruptly bounces on my groin and buries her face to my neck. Gently I bite at her already marked neck as I reciprocate her movements. I'm almost ashamed to say I know this about her... but it doesn't take much for her to fall apart. Some women take a while to get in the...mood but not Honor.

Pushing up at an angle I hit her cervix and g-spot amplifying her moans and squeals, "Oh fuck. Randy I'm gonna cum…" she groans grinding herself downward and rubbing her clit while gasping for air.

Her muscles tense around me as I propel my hips into her at an erratic pace. We both reach our orgasms at the same time.

"Honor," I mumble her name as I roll us over so that I'm on top of her, "we can't keep doing this…"

"Hey man, you're still here, that's not usual." John and I slap hands and hug half-halfheartedly. John Cena and a few other guys are always floating around the building after the show. The only thing I can say about my best friend is that he loves his job; he loves it more than most of us.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right John Boy; Randy...what are you still doing here?" John smirked dismissing Punk's comment.

"Honor had a photo-shoot." It was true she got there a little late (last), what really happened was that Honor and I had a fuck fest in my dressing room.

"Punk and I are going to find some grub, come with?"

Something in the timbre of John's voice piqued my interest, "Sure."

"Guys where the hell are we eating, in the Taco Bell parking lot?" I focus on the heavily tattooed man standing next to me staring me down from the corner of his eye, with his trade-mark smirk resting across his face while he silently chews his gum. Ignoring his gaze as I key in Honor's number, she answers on the first ring. John and Punk start laughing at something, probably an obscene joke John made, so I shove my index finger in my other ear to hear her.

"Are you on your way? Rob is asking…" she answers with irritation dripping off of her voice. I instantaneously pick up on the tone behind her words.

"What is your problem?" I spit through the receiver of the phone.

"You're not here, in bed, with me…" she coos.

The seductive notes in her voice triggers goose flesh, "Tell Rob to pick me up around one or something. I'm going to grab a bite to eat with John." Punk taps my shoulder then motions that we're leaving, "We're going…erm…I'll text you when we get there."

"Okay. Don't have too much to drink, if you do drink…I'd like you to remember the surprise I've got waiting for you."

"No. No more surprises or sneak attacks, I told you that earlier." Punk raises his eyebrow at my statement. "Honor what are you planning?"

"For me to know and you to find out later…" on the other side of our connection I know she's grinning ear to ear.

"Honor, don't fuck with me, I will see you later."

"Bye Randal. Have fun." I stare blankly at the iPhone in my palm, dreading going back to my home away from home. Honor knows exactly what buttons to push to get her in my pants and I absolutely despise it. I absolutely loathe that a part of me longs to be in that bed, buried deep inside her with her legs wrapped around me. During the whole ride Punk glowers at me from the corner of his eye. The fucking man never misses a damn thing, he also never says a fucking thing.

"I feel like an animal in a zoo, with the way you're staring. Cut that shit out, I know I'm attractive and all but geez…"

All he does is smirk and look out the window, once I turn away he gapes at me again.

"Having fun on our date Orton?" John playfully punches me as we sit down at the table at Applebee's. I roll my eyes at the big doof I call my best friend; we started in the company together more than ten years ago. Upon arrival we were seated with no problem. We're some of the last customers for the night, honestly we're lucky the show wrapped in time for us to be able to leave before one a.m.

I chuckle softly, "Mostly. How about you tell me why you keep staring at me with them beady little eyes of yours?"

"Beady little eyes..." sarcastically Punk rolls his eyes and clutches his hand to his heart, "Orton that cut deep," the scruffy looking man's sarcasm is working on my one good nerve.

"Cut the crap Punk," our waitress brings our drinks, two beers, one for me and one for Cena. Punk of course gets a soda, because he's "straight edge". Before the ginger woman leaves we order our food, she tells us it'll be out as soon as possible.

"What is going on between you and Honor?" Punk scrutinizes me anticipating my response, the question itself was expected. Patiently he waits his gaze pierces straight through me.

I don't flinch or anything, I simply smile at his blunt question probably looking like a maniac. "Maybe, John Boy here hasn't warned you yet, I don't like outsiders in my personal business…After this week Honor is none of your concern."

"It isn't your business I'm concerned with Orton. That girl has a chance something special; she doesn't need you to corrupt her either." John won't say anything; he has an agreeing look on his face. I hurts to see him side with Punk; he opted out of the program although many of the kids seek his approval. He busy enough but he still makes time to answer any questions that any of the kids have.

"What makes you think I'm corrupting her?" I lean back in my chair measuring how fast I could get up to smash his face to the table before he can block me.

"Everything, you're blindly using her to your advantage. Honor doesn't deserve to be relegated to bitch status, none of these new kids do. Today for example…I don't care particularly whose bones you decide to jump but Honor should most definitely be off limits."

"You really can't keep your mouth shut, can you? Punk, you have no clue what you're talking about."

"I have no clue what I'm talking about?" He chuckles humorlessly, "Honor tried to lie for you, first to AJ then to me. I don't know if AJ believes her but I damn sure don't. She can't lie to me I see right through them; Honor is protecting you, and I'm not sure why. But what I am sure of is that she is still a kid, and some guy plagued by his inability to keep it in his pants and personal demons twenty-four/seven, isn't the greatest influence. I don't hate you, contrary to what you believe, Orton but they should have given her to Cody or Daniel. So you ask me 'what makes me think that you are corrupting her' Orton you are poison to her whether you believe it or not."

CM Punk and I haven't always gotten along point blank. I've mellowed out in recent years. It's only been recent that we can stand to be in the room with each other; there wasn't any friction between us until Honor came into both our lives. I don't know what interest he has in her nor do I care. I never initiated this... relationship thing between us and I don't have to explain myself to him.

"Punk, I get it. I'm not your favorite guy, but I'm not standing in Honor's way, nor am I taking advantage of her." My temper sky-rockets, causing my voice to harden and the pitch to rise, "Punk, keep your fucking nose out of mine and Honor's business. If I want your opinion, then I'll ask for it…"

"Guys we came here to have a good meal and to relax," John has a stern look on his face and it's directed at both Punk and I. "Randy, sit down and stop causing a scene."

"No, how about I just leave, before Gimpy here ends up with mangled appendages." Before John can utter a syllable I storm out of the restaurant and head down the street. I keep walking until my ankle begins to stiffen and my neck starts to ache severely.

How many people know about us? Why didn't I stop this before it happened? My family doesn't deserve to be cheated on. CM Punk is a lot of things; right isn't one of the things he should be. Most of the things he said tonight were dead on right; I am toxic.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Honor

"Randy, pick up the damn phone. I'm starting to worry." I punch end on my screen then toss the phone on the bed behind me. It's four in the morning and Randy hasn't returned any of my texts or calls. Where is he?

Around twelve I decided to change out of the lingerie that I bought for tonight. I figured he would be too plastered to enjoy. Each time I phoned him he never answered so I guess he stayed with John. I roll over on my stomach and reach for my phone to text Avery:

Whatcha doing?

4:08A.M.

~Charisma

**I WAS sleeping…don't you have Randy to fuck?**

**4:10A.M.**

**Magick Bananas 3**

Well now you aren't and normally yes but he isn't here.

4:11 A.M.

~Charisma

**Where is he? Punk's here…I'm sitting right next to him…**

**4:11A.M.**

**Magick Bananas 3**

Idk. What does Punk have to do with anything?

4:11A.M.

~Charisma

**He had dinner with John and Randy…duh**

**4:12 A.M.**

**Magick Bananas 3**

What? He never mentioned Punk. Well where are they? He said he'd be ready for us to pick him up by one, and like ten centuries have passed we need to be in Richmond by tomorrow morning…

4:13A.M.

~Charisma

**No we saw John about two hours ago, when we picked up Punk, Randy wasn't with him. Come to think of it…**

**4:14 A.M.**

**Magick Bananas 3**

What?

4:14 A.M.

~Charisma

**Nothing.**

**4:15 A.M.**

**Magick Bananas 3**

Okay? I'll txt you in a bit, Randy is calling right now.

4:16 A.M.

~Charisma

"Where the hell are you?! Randy, you had me going insane in here… Now Rob's got to rush to get us to Richmond."

"Come get me. I'm at the Best Inn next to the arena…" he scoffs on the other line then it dies.

At almost five in the morning the door to the bus flies open and Randy growls something to Rob. He then stomps to the rear of the bus where I am, lying in his bed. Since I am a light sleeper I hear him rustling about the room but I stare at the window thankful he didn't cut on the lights. He slides in the bed behind me pulling me into his arms. "I don't know what I've gotten myself into with you Honor. I hate you, because you make me want to go back on every promise I've ever made my wife. … the bad thing is: I hope I don't somehow manage fuck this up."

I don't move until all the tension in his body drains and his breathing is even and relaxed. Wriggling my way out of his embrace I turn and curl up into a ball on the far side of the bed. He knows I heard him. He knew I wasn't sleeping just yet but I was ignoring him. The rest of the morning I try to drift off but Randy's tossing and fussing prevent me from fully drowning into the sea of dreams.

* * *

"You look like Hell." Punk has pulled off his headphones and is now looking down at me while he's stretching by jumping up on top of one the stage crates, warming up his body he's in the dark match up tonight.

"Gee! You sure do know how to make a girl's panties wet, don't you?" Half of a smirk lightens my face. "I thought you would be gone by now…wait, never mind."

"I am 'Chick Magnet Punk'," he chuckles using his fingers as quotes. Quickly examines my face then unfolds himself and jumps down from the crate. "How did your match go? I didn't see it but I heard it was pretty mediocre for a bunch of rookies."

"Is that what the C-M stands for?" I goad him before answering, "The crowd wasn't exactly welcoming, that was to be expected, but all in all I guess it was okay. Avery is still having some trouble…"

"Girly I got your bag," Avery crashes into me hugging me from behind. "You're riding with us tonight. Hey Punk is it okay if we head on to the bus?"

"No you guys wait for me." He says to her flatly. Changing the subject quickly she turns to me, "Okay," I wanted to say this earlier but those bags look atrocious," she girls mocks me by cringing.

"I know, Randy kept me awake all night..." Punk and Avery exchange knowing glances, misinterpreting my words, "Get your minds out of the gutter, nasty. That man does not know how much he speaks during his sleep." I rub my eyes, "He did say something that was fairly intriguing though."

"I'll be in the locker room if you need me darlings," Avery hastily retreats down the cluttered hall, realizing what I'm getting at.

"What would that be?" Punk smiles naughtily, forcing the dimple on the right side of his face to pucker. He knew just as well as Avery that I'm fishing for something, the question is will he give me the answers.

"What did you say to him last night?"

"That is none of your business… but I will say that I did derive a particular pleasure in delivering him his ass in the form of a verbal bitch slap."

"You two just can't help yourself can you?" I shake my head, "You two are always down each other's throats…about what? I'm not trying to establish world peace but can you two try to get along?"

"Highly unlikely, considering I'm a jerk and Randal is a ginormous prick." He tilts his head back, staring straight at me and gives me a jeering chuckle.

"Sometimes I have no clue which of you is worse. After you guys I'm exhausted," I dramatically punctuate that remark by play fainting.

"You're leaving me wide open to assumptions Honor…" a full-fledged grin swallows his face offsetting the dimple at the right side of his boyish face once again.

"Whatever it's almost time for you to get out there… good luck!" I give him a quick hug.

"Luck is for losers," he ruffles my hair because he knows I hate it, "You should know that, kid."

* * *

"Way to be a narcissist, your DVD?" I ask sitting Indian style on his bed towards the back of the bus. The thick cloud of fluff on my head has now been parted into thirds and I am pulling a wide flat iron through a section of hair. Avery was helping me until she opted to go to bed. I worked my way through half of my hair while we watch some Bret Hart classics and stuff on the Four Horsemen.

"It's been three and a half hours from the time you got out of the shower until now, how is it that you aren't finished with your hair yet?"

"I'm black." Through the mirror I smirk at the scruffy man lounging on the bed behind me, with his hands folded behind his head. Between us lies a small stack of comics that one of the guys gave him before we left the show.

"And here I was thinking you had an extremely nice tan…"

"Meanie. I have super thick curly hair and it requires some TLC, particularly since I wear my own hair most of the time. Usually it takes longer for me to get to this point," I say picking up the second flat iron and glide it through the wavy strands on my right side. "You mean you don't wear a weave, or whatever you call it. And why do you need two of those things?" all I can do is smile at his complaints because he doesn't want to understand why it takes me forever with my hair. The smell of cooking hair and smoke fills the air. I'm used to the smell because it's a necessity during this process. I shouldn't be enjoying hanging out with Punk this much, "It does not take this long to do hair." He rolls his olive green eyes incredulously then adjusts himself on the bed. "Not even Alicia, Cameron, or Naomi take this long backstage."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"They wear weaves, Punky Boo," I chuckle.

"Eww… don't call me that. Ever. Again." Yet again I giggle and return my full attention to my hair, watching through the mirror. Punk explains some of the inner workings and in-ring psychology taking place on the footage for the better part of another couple of hours.

"Phillip!" I scream his name and jump on him feigning an elbow drop, laughing as my random screech alarms him.

"What are you yelling for?" He had been so entranced with the match on the screen; he failed to notice that I still existed or that I used his legal name for that matter. "Your voice carries!"

"I'm finally done…you stopped talking." I watch Jeff Hardy climb a ladder and dive into a perfect execution of the Swanton Bomb onto a vulnerable CM Punk, whom is lying on the Spanish announce table. The match we're looking at occurred some years ago at Summer Slam of '09. "What is wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing I just saw a spot. I didn't notice it before…" He scratched his arm then looked over at me.

"Okay," I stretch out beside him, relishing the softness of his comforter, my body melting into the firmness of the mattress, "God, I am like seriously in love with this bed. I could sleep for days…"

"Too bad, that is why I have bunks." He arched an eyebrow at me, and then flexes his bicep. He didn't have a shirt on, just a pair of cargo shorts.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay right here sir."

He doesn't say anything for a long while, so I start to play with my long locks eventually almost drifting off down the river of sleep.

"I am going to make this very clear, I am not about to have sex with you," I shoot up laughing at the absurdity of the comment.

"I'm highly offended, no dinner and a movie first. I am not easy, mister. Where did that come from?"

"I know exactly where this is going… you're a highly talented and attractive woman but sleeping around won't get you very far and I don't do sex with random chicks, ever."

"Random chicks? When did I become some random chick?" That was more of a statement than a question, "You really think that I'm here to fuck you, just to get to secure a permanent spot on the roster?! When has that ever worked?" for a moment a dumbstruck expression consumes my face then it is followed by an ireful glare. "You are supposed to be 'Best in the World' right?" I ask, jabbing him in the chest. Instantaneously he pulls out of my reach. "We both know I'm far from stupid. If I wanted what is in your pants, I would have it. Make no mistake Punk if I wanted an easy route, Orton is putty in my hands. Easy is not what I am looking for." He's the last guy I'd have thought would accuse me of this. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Do you hear yourself? You sound exactly like a whore…" Punk grabs me crudely, and places me on the bed far away from him. He's scowling with his cheeks burning red, "This is what I get for trying to help, huh? I get used. You are no better than some of the bitches that have come through this company in the past."

"No I'm not. I am something else altogether, do not group me with those women," I crawl away from him frowning. Punk stares at me heavily, his mouth thinning out into a line, "Punk, chill out I'm only playing with you." I start cackling like a witch at his reaction, "So Avery must be doing the same thing eh… You are guilty of playing the same game you attempt to deter Randy from and the same thing you chide me for; I can read it on your face," I pause as he fumes, beckoning him back to the bed as I remove myself from the soft bed on my way to the bunks to join Avery. After this I'm more than likely not allowed on his bus ever again. Oh well.

He blew a gasket, his face was rabid. "You don't know anything! Now you are speaking out of your ass Honor. Don't you dare try to turn this around on me. I don't hav anything to do with how much dick you suck to get what you want." I glare at him, waiting for him to finish his rant. "You are just another slutty wanna-be wrestler who fucks her way to the top. At the rate you're going I don't expect you to be here very fucking long, even if you do succeed getting to the championship spot. Filthy bitch."

Before anything nastier leaves his mouth, he slams the door in my face then I storm to the front of the bus for the remainder of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

Randy

Honor returned earlier this morning visibly distressed. She wouldn't tell me why she was seething but it had to be something involving Punk. Honor generally is always pleasant and cheerful, with a side of randomness and slightly chaotic mood shifts. She's excellent at concealing them around groups of people but she can't handle them for too long. I've learned that the first two months since we've been traveling together.

"Alright you've been irate all day what is wrong?" I stop her by winding my arm around her waist while she's standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes. A permanent pout rests on her face as she tries to ignore my presence. "Shadow, I know you heard me."

"I'm fine. Stop touching me," she shrugs me away and starts rinsing the containers in the sink.

I feel the lopsided smirk stretch the left side of my face, she is sexier when her feathers are riled up and that doesn't happen too often. Taking the container from her and shutting the water off, I tow her around to look at me, "What is wrong with you?"

"Randy, stop!" she snaps when I curl my finger to her chin, as she attempts to storm away from me I hold her arm firmly. Her attitude is starting to piss me off… and turn me on.

"No. What the hell is your problem?"

"Randy! Get it through your thick skull, I-am-FINE!" she cautions me I can't decide if I'm more turned on by her assertiveness or pissed off by it. "Let go of me."

I do as she orders, "This is not the end of it…" I warn her and she storms off to the back of the bus.

I give her a couple of hours to cool off while I do a line up phone interviews with a few radio stations finishing with one for the city we'll soon perform in. At the tail end of my conversation, I hear Honor rustling around the kitchenette.

"So she's decided to stop acting like a stubborn little brat. Maybe now she'll tell me what's up…" I say sarcastically. A smirk spreads over my face as I watch her grimace at me, "And you will not walk away from me this time either."

"Watch me."

Not taking any of her crap, I haul her back towards me and sit her down on the table in front of me. She's completely exposed wearing a skin tight tank top and way to short shorts; a long time ago I learned that she loathes clothes. "What is your goddamned problem today?" I toss her the black hoodie I'm wearing just so I don't have to look at her cleavage swelling out of her top. "Put it on. Any other time you are manipulating your way into my pants and now you can't stand me?"

Honor shakes her head and slides her arms through the sleeves, "Dummy you've got it all wrong, it's nothing concerning you… "

I ignore her sly remark and chuckle because the jacket swallows her, "I'm going to ask you again. What is your problem?"

"Some things Punk said to me. And… you don't help my mood any when you persistently question me." She jumps down from the table still pouting, then wraps her arms around my waist. She rests her chin on my chest, looking at me with those pretty brown eyes of hers before averting her gaze.

"Honor," I glance down at her, cupping her chin I turn her face so that I can see her eyes, "what did Punk say to you?"

She tried to avoid my eyes but, my gaze follows hers. "He thought I was there to…have sex with him, you know like to get myself a more secure spot on the roster… stuff along that line. "

"Were you?" Her face is heartbreaking but I can't help but question her motives as well. The instant the question leaves my mouth I regret asking it.

"No, Randy." She tenses when my hands travel down to her hips, "I honestly wanted to spend time with my friends… He also chewed my ass about this affair with you."

"I hope you told him that." I kiss her neck earning me a soft moan, before she pushes me away. I realized I've been holding my breath waiting for her to tell me that she understands how important this opportunity is for her.

"I told him not to judge me, when I know, for a fact, that he and Avery are doing the same thing. Hell, we talk about it all the time in the locker room…"

Pulling her back to me I smile then press my mouth to hers, any and every fear that I had about her sleeping around to further her career has been shot executioner style. But she simply pecks me then sidesteps me. I swear what this time, "You are like a fucking Rubix Cube, what now?"

"Randy what are you talking about?" I hear a crash behind me and turn in the nick of time to see every container falling out of the small cabinet over her, "Damn it! Damn it to hell."

My cheeks are hurting because I'm trying to suppress my laughter, but by the scowl on her face I'm not doing a great job at it. "Damn your cuteness to hell. What the hell were you doing?"

"Did you put my favorite cup up there?" Honor points to the top shelf of the cabinet, with her cheeks completely flushed. In order to hide my amusement I grab the cup from the shelf and give it to her but not without teasing her first, then start grabbing the small collection of Tupper ware off of the floor.

"You are a fucking dick."

"Oh be quiet, shorty."

"Have fun with your hand tonight then," she leans against the cabinet, a sly little smirk curling the corners of her mouth as she shoves the cup in the slot then waits for the coffee maker to finish, waving a spoon in the air.

"We'll see about that my dear." I grin looking up at her, chuckling again at the giant hoodie swallowing her curves. It looks like a dress on her reaching mid-thigh, once again I laugh at the comedy of an angry little woman.


	15. Chapter 15

I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW FOR ME SO FAR AND I ENCOURAGE YOU TO LEAVE ONE EVEN IF YOU ARE A CASUAL READER. I HAVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO GIVE TO IKindaDigCrazyGuys BECAUSE SHE IS AN AMAZING FRIEND OF MINE AND WITHOUT HER I'D HAVE NEVER PUT THE STORY UP.

GO ON OVER TO IKindaDigCrazyGuys PAGE AND READ AND REVIEW HER CURRENT STORY **HIS BEST FRIEND**!

* * *

Ch15

Honor

Four weeks later

"Got a problem?" I huff, glaring at a pair of murky green eyes in the mirror. He has his ear-phones in his ears but he can read my lips just fine. His penetrating stare is unnerving, so unnerving that I call it quits to escape his sight. To others he is glaring a hole through the mirror but in actuality he was watching my reflection, searching for any trace of a lie, any trace of emotion. He really thinks he has me figured out; he's thinking wrong and guess what? It offends me that he would accuse me of using sex to secure my spot on the roster. Sex sells but sex is also cheap and it is always in supply. Why should I sleep my way to the top and then have nothing to contribute, no real skills to thrive in the wrestling industry? Sex is great but it not a great bartering tool.

I rush to the ladies locker room, ignoring the twinge in my left shoulder to grab my phone and to towel off, when I get it I see that I have two missed calls and four texts. One call from Randy and the other from Dimitri, as for the texts all of them were from Dimitri and all of the messages say the same thing:

Pooka, CALL ME!

-11:59 AM

DJ

CALL ME!

-12:02 PM

DJ

Pooka! Fucking answer your fucking phone! CALL ME BACK!

12:17 PM

DJ

Frantically I dial Dimitri's number, he answers on the first half of the first ring. "DJ what did you need to tell me?"

"Bitch! Are you okay?!" His usually soft spoken voice is loud and panicked. I laugh because of his concern. I know exactly what he is talking about, my shoulder. Avery landed wrong delivering a Samoan Drop to me. I wasn't completely positioned to protect myself before she hit it. She didn't take her time to set up the move safely as a result we both ended up injured and I ended up with the worse part of it.

"DJ I'm fine. Is this why you've been blowing up my phone? You know those people that run the dirt sheets make everything much worse than it really is…"

"Pooka I know you're hurt-"

"Don't Pooka me DJ, I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me you were at the show last night, jackass? I could've gotten you back stage…"

"I didn't tell you because I had to leave right after. I almost cancelled my photo-shoot to stay and take you to the hospital but I was assured there was a medical staff in the back after raising some hell and getting put out."

"Aww well DJ that is exactly what you get for acting like a dumbass. I'm fine really bro... I'm going to have to call you later though."

"I will make sure I call too, bitch don't make a mothafucka have to blow your phone up be-cause you know I will!" Dimitri says as if he were his favorite character Lafayette Reynolds from True Blood and it cracks me up. He imitates him perfectly.

"Bye Bitch," I chuckle into the receiver. "I love you DJ."

"I love you too bitch," We both make kissy noises through the receiver as if we had actually exchanged them. After that the call ends and I'm back to my simmering anger and the burning in my shoulder.

Preoccupied with Tumblr I scroll through and reblog some stuff, trying to ignore my shoulder while lounging in the lobby waiting on Randy to finish his work out. Rustling in front of me steals my attention from my blog and causes the smile on my face to drop. Punk is sitting across from me smirking at me.

"Avoiding me Pooka?" he chuckles at the name, "What kind of name is that anyway? It sounds sugary much like you do all the time. It is utterly sickening," Punk chuckles while nestling himself further into the oversized couch.

I stare at him in silence wanting to bite his head off. I haven't spoken with him in four weeks since he basically called me a whore. Anytime we were in the same room together we've been surrounded by people so I wouldn't have to go talk to him. All the while making it easier to give him the cold shoulder.

"You aren't going to speak to me?" His gaze searches as the smirk on his face widens, offset-ting the dimple on the right side of his face, "Okay, then I guess I'll sit here talking to myself maybe you'll respond before someone decides I belong in a white jacket."

I shrug then look back at my phone, and scroll down my dashboard with his eyes trained on me.

"How is your shoulder?" Again I stare holes through him, making sure I don't move a muscle. After an hour and a half of lifting and other using the upper body equipment my shoulder is on fire. I knew Punk was watching our match last night and when Avery fucked up the move he was among the first people to scold her. He gave the tongue lashing of a lifetime and afterwards she called me bawling her eyes out, she wanted to apologize. "Okay I get it. You are giving me the silent treatment, I would think you would know how childish you are acting. You aren't hurting anyone one bit, Honor. You are the one who's acting completely asinine. Your immaturity is showing both with you ignoring me and you not taking this injury serious, which by the way is highly unprofessional. The adult thing to do would be to go get checked out."

"Are you ready love?" Randy walked up on my right flank, he is speaking to me but his eyes were locked on Punk, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah. I am." I wince as I push my sore body off the comfy black arm chair. Randy waits until I take the lead and spins around to follow me, daring Punk to drift into uncharted territory. Thankfully he doesn't say a word.

"Honor, I hate to admit that Punk is right… You need to go to the hospital, get an x-ray and maybe an MRI too. There could be some torn ligaments and what not."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?" He raises his eyebrow as he holds the door open for me.

"I'll only go if you go with me?"

"Even if I can't go with you…you're going but I'll talk to Vince and we'll see what happens. I'm not making any promises." I lean into his side as he drapes his long arm around my waist and tucks me to his side. We walk out to the back of the gym to the parking lot where the bus is waiting on us.

For the rest of the day and night my shoulder is the catalyst of all my moodiness. Randy attempts to put up with it for a while but grows frustrated with me and oh how I feel for him because he has to deal with me. I'll be the first to say I'm a pain in the ass, so I know Randy's nerves are fraying.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Randy

Two days later

The florescent lights overhead cast a rather harsh glare on Honor's skin, highlighting old scars on her arms as she sits on the exam table awaiting Dr. See to come back and tell her what her prognosis is. I remember having to have surgery on both my shoulders they weren't fun; I feel for her sitting here on this table in. She is stretching and recoiling random locks of her long hair, the taught coils springing back as she tugs at them and swinging her short legs back and forth nervously.

"What if it's something worse than a dislocation?" Her giant brown eyes plead with me like I was God and I could change all of this. "They won't let me wrestle. I won't be on the tour…"

"You'll be fine Honor. I promise you that much," she rolls her eyes in exasperation just as Dr. See comes in the room holding a large orange envelope.

The tall man opens the file and flicks the x-ray board on, a calming sense of déjà vu washes over me summoning old memories of my own shoulder injuries. Honor watches Dr. See's every move, no traces of distress on the older man's face. He pulls up a rolling stool and proceeds to speak more to her than me.

"Ms. Brice, I'm not going to sugar coat anything your shoulder is completely pulled out of its socket. It is a posterior dislocation," he motions to the placement of her shoulder in the image on the board, "Your injury is significantly less common than an anterior dislocation. The good thing about it is you don't necessarily need surgery to repair it." He uses his pen to circle around an area of the picture, "The only way I'll recommend surgery to patients is if your MRI shows any nasty injuries to any of the tendons and or ligaments. In your case you didn't have any of those though I'm still worried about any damage to the tendons and other tissues surrounding the area, nothing else appears to be affected. We'll set your shoulder then get you fitted for a sling and a brace." Dr. See clicks the board off then scoots himself in front of Honor, then looks over at me his expression unreadable. "Would you like to be present when we reset her shoulder?"

"No," I shake my head quickly to rid my mind of the memory of getting my own shoulder popped back into place and she starts laughing aloud.

"Of all things that could make you shudder, a bone being put back in place scares you?" Honor giggles while clutching her arm to her chest, she's been doing that for a few weeks prior to the incident with Avery so I am surprised Dr. See didn't find any other injuries to her shoulder.

"Ms. Brice let's get you all set up and ready! I know it's the very first serious injury you've had," my eyebrows shoot up in disbelief.

The question burns at my lips and resonates in my mind until Dr. See has left the room and she is sitting on the exam table looking like a frightened lamb and nearly as pale as she can get.

"Is this really your first hardcore injury?" Solemnly she nods in my direction not even looking at my face. I stand up and walk in front of her placing my hands on her sides then pulling her close for a hug, rubbing small circles on her upper back. She maneuvers herself so that I'm not crushing her shoulder. "What the hell? What else are you still virgin to? Have you ever tasted alcohol?"

"Of course I've done things that are a lot worse than you would even think I'm capable of doing. It's my first major injury, like one I have to be in the hospital for…" Honor nuzzles closer under me, intuitively I adjust myself around her.

"Capable of… like seducing a married man in the middle of the night? Hmm… maybe you stole a beer from your dad's fridge? Or… Maybe you've stolen a car? I don't know what you have the capability or guts to do…you never cease to shock me," I smile down at her feeling some of the tension in her petite body drain.

* * *

"How are my girls?!" Sam smiles tightly her chubby cheeks puff up displaying a breath taking smile.

"We're fine, honey? Come say hi to Daddy Alanna," my wife looks down beside her as a head of blonde hair moves around the left corner of the camera before she makes an appearance in her mother's lap. Well she quickly cut to the chase, for that I'm kind of thankful…I guess.

"Daddy!" hearing my daughter is exactly what encouraged my conscience to get louder. While Honor is in the exam room with Dr. See for the next hour, Sam, Alanna, and I all catch up on each other's lives. When Sam ends the call I grow bored not wanting to be alone with my thoughts, so I wander on down to the room where Honor is to see if they've finished putting her together again. I arrive right when the doctor is securing the brace and sling around her shoulder and telling her how much time to take off. The whole time I've been here I've said very little to her. I don't know what to say to her. Honor has infinite amounts of sourness on her sweet little face, causing her bottom lip to jut out. Before we wrap up the appointment and she signs the release forms Dr. See goes over some suggestions and the rehab regimen to help her out with the injury.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

"Why the sour face, Shadow?" Honor doesn't say anything she just pouts with tears sliding down her round cheeks. Inconspicuously she wipes them away. She's the queen of mood swings, right now I have no idea what's going on. Because of the red flush on her mature baby face, I feel like I'm babysitting a kid whom I have fucked multiple times within the last few months.

"No reason. I'm fine…"

"Okay I'll pretend like I believe that."

"I think I'm gonna take some time off and visit family." Honor's been quiet through the rest of the day, not really saying much. That left me to wonder what gears were grinding in her mind up until now. Guessing what is going on in her mind is utterly frustrating because she is the personification of a riddle herself. "I'm just," she wipes her nose, then rolls her eyes trying not to cry again, "freaking myself out. Sorry." I still have no idea what it's about in the first place.

"That's okay but that's not why you're crying though." I try to pull her in but she doesn't just fall into my arms like I'd like her to. I ignore that bit of weirdness, "Speak to me don't shut me out again. I hate when you do that."

"I'm just gonna be thrown to the wayside until I'm back to one hundred percent. I won't be gone for long but that's hella scary." Honor traces the tribal pattern on the back of my arm, her body full of tension as I pull her closer into me a second time. I stare in wonder at her as she does this, contemplating my actual feelings about her. She's pulled her long curly hair into a loose bun at the top of her head, some pieces crept out during the day. She changed into a Daniel Bryan shirt that is three sizes too big for her and a pair of Batman boxers, all of which I had to help her get into because she couldn't use her arm.

"You could use some time away to refocus. It's just a minor setback remember I had two shoulder injuries hell they both hurt every day. Look at it like a challenge: Can you come back from this?" I say as I grit my teeth, truthfully I could use some time back home. I do miss my family. I guess it is good the next few shows are going to be in the general Missouri area, I can get back home to St. Louis with time to spend at home and what not.

"Randy?" She peeks up at me her brown eyes still teary in the muted light over head of us, "I think we should stop this." Honor scoots away from me breaking contact with me.

"What?" I watch Honor sit up and removing herself from me. I hope she isn't saying what I think she's saying, "What are we stopping Honor?"

"We shouldn't be involved with each other like this. It's not right, we shouldn't be like this you've got a family… When I started this I didn't think. I didn't think about all the people we'd be hurting." The look on her face is completely heartbreaking, I hate it. I've only seen it a one other time when I yelled at her about training with Punk. Though it still doesn't stop me from being pissed off about this little stunt. "You cannot tell me you don't feel guilty about cheating on her. I hear it when you speak to her on the phone… hell you don't even speak to her for long periods of time anymore."

My face is burning up as I look at her. How she goes from adorably heartbroken to the devil reincarnated times three in a half a second flat I will never know. As of this moment she has voiced every single thing I feel guilty over screwing over my family. One thing becomes very clear she is right yet again. Slowly my heart is slipping into her hands and out of my wife's, I don't know what to do honestly. We have fallen into a comfortable routine that I am not ready to break; to a point I think I've become dependent on her because I know she'll be here. Being dependent on anyone pisses me off to no avail, it's weak.

Honor understands me without an effort, she knows what I'm thinking and feeling without asking any questions. She loves me at my best and loves me even more at my worst.

"Why?!" I yell at her causing her to jump, tears slip down her face, "Answer me! Why do you want this to end? You don't know do you? I put up with your fucking mood swings and bull shit when I could've just tossed you aside and kept on going. You owe me an answer."

More tears pour down Honor's face which pisses me off more, "I don't know what to tell you. I want us to work…but I can want that all I want but eventually Wife's going to find out…Your daughter is going to find out. She's going to blame you instead of me, if your family falls apart because you want to be with me. She'll grow up resenting you because of me. You're not ready for that Randy…I know you're not. If your daughter were to hate you, in any way, you wouldn't be able to deal with it. So there I want us to end because if we don't then they will end things with you."

"Wrong answer. Why are you such a damn coward?" I am in her face and she turns to walk away from me because she is scared, "No, you will not fucking walk away from me!" I grab her arm and yank her close to me once again, Honor shrieks out in pain. I grabbed her injured arm! That impulsive act was more than enough to deflate my anger. Tears drench her flushed face as she doubles over clutching her shoulder.

"Baby I'm sorry!" I drop to my knees and try to cradle her in my arms but she pushes me away. Shit.

"Don't touch me, Randy! Don't, just don't."

"I am so sorry! You gotta believe me that was just an accident. I got carried away I didn't mean to hurt…"

"Just like I didn't mean for this to go this far," She hisses at me through clenched teeth while standing once again tucking her arm to her side. Honor storms through to the front of the bus and angrily hisses at Rob.

It takes her a while because of the brace but when she walks in the room again she is dressed in a hoodie and jeans. She's throwing things in her suitcase and is angrily murmuring into her phone all with one arm; she's probably talking to her brother. Cuss words that could put a sailor to shame leaves her lips as she packs her stuff, she's still clutching her arm which is probably dislocated again.

"Honor." She ignores me calling her name. "God damn it, Honor," I pick her up by her waist, "I don't want to fight with you; I don't want you mad at me. Honor, I want you here with me. Honestly if we stopped seeing each other I think I will lose it. We've been close, too close, to each other for almost four months now and you choose to throw this away now. Yes I'm married. Yes I love my family. Eventually Sam is going to find out but I can deal that when the time comes. I need you here with me, I don't want you to ever doubt that."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm not going to sit here and feel guilty over what I started so it is best to just end it before either of us develop any serious feelings."

"Well then your timing is way off," she backs away from me as I try to wipe the tears away from her face. Her nose and eyes are red, and she looks so small, frustrated, and confused. "Honor, please?"

Honor looks away and tries to pull away from me again, I take her face in both my hands and kiss her quivering lips. She continues to fight me because she doesn't want me to touch her for fear that she might do something she might regret. I can't blame her. God I wish I could just let her go, I really do. Honor wouldn't have a clue how much it would hurt me if she just left me, she doesn't know how she has gotten under my skin and how much I'd miss her.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch18

Honor

I tried to end it, he wouldn't let go. Shocking. You would think a guy like him would love the fact that he can have any girl he wants because he's not tied down. As of right now I'd just like to get over that part and just move on. Randy has called me every day through my recovery process: five months, three weeks, and four days. I only answered once to let him know I'm okay but aside for that all calls were ignored. All nerves aside the break was nice but I'm aching to get back to work, I breathe deep as I step out of my car. There weren't too many fans outside because it is like twelve thirty noon, not even all of the Superstars are here.

"You're back, Pooka!" The tall man behind me scoops me up in a giant bear hug, sans his shirt. All I saw for a few seconds was a blur of ink on his chest then I realize it's Punk so I squeeze him back.

"Hi! I guess I'm forgiven?" I grin widely as he sets me down on my feet and he grabs my luggage from me while I'm yanking it out of my rental.

"You're forgiven! Since you burnt the bridge between you and Orton I see you're traveling alone…" I stare at him incredibly, waving at people that haven't seen me in a while.

"How did you know about that?"

"A little birdie told me…"

"Avery," I mutter, "…can't keep her mouth shut to hold water, can she?" I roll my eyes, as we pass Big Show's bus and weave through the other parked trailers and RVs.

"Ha you know she can't!" Punk holds up his finger asking for a moment then pushes open the door to his bus and ducks in for some reason. He reappears with a hoodie on then shuts the door and we slowly make our way to the building. He scratches the back of his neck looking a tad uncomfortable, "So I just want to get this out of the way…You know that whole thing about me going off on you… I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean that and I said some really awful things."

"You're forgiven and thank you," I tiptoe up to him and kiss his furry cheek. "But I'm still missing another apology…" I clutch my arms under my chest.

"And that would be?" He cocks an eyebrow, immediately turning slightly defensive.

"The apology over your comments on my relationship with Randy," my foot taps as I wait patiently for him to swallow his pride just once and admit he was wrong. "What Randy and I do or did together is none of your business. Just like yours and Avery's fling is not any of my business."

"No. You are right but it is none of my business but I felt it was necessary. You didn't deserve that. I simply stated my opinion on the matter and called you out on it." He looked me square in the eye and continued, "I no longer think you're sleeping with him just to get a spot, but I do think you could choose someone who's not him. Find anyone but him."

"You mean find you," I muse.

Too quickly he shakes his head, "No I don't mean me."

"Okay well, whatever your reason for worrying about me just know you don't have to worry I don't want a relationship with another wrestler… Or at least one I work with."

"Now that we've settled that… I'm going to the trainer's station. Avery's in the bus still sleeping," he nods in the direction we just traveled.

"Eh, I'll see her when she wakes up. I don't think she wants to wake up to her death so soon anyway." I scowl which causes Punk to chuckle and shake his head.

* * *

"Eww, Gatorade is disgusting," I say swallowing a giant gulp and picking around my salad eating all the spinach first, saving the chicken to eat last.

"It is not the best thing around. It's okay…" Punk points his fork at me, it has a floret of broccoli on the end of it.

"It's not good for me," he shakes his head with an exasperated sigh, "that stuff tastes like salt, sweat yeah sweat."

"Sweat?" he smirks at me.

"Yes. Sex sweat." I grin brightly while blushing. I often humiliate myself because of my own thoughts. Now that I've said it sounds pretty stupid.

He chuckles, between breaths he sputters out, "You…wait… what? What does sex sweat taste like? That sounded stupid."

"This Gatorade. It tastes like Riptide Rush Punk." I get up and go sit in his lap and hold the bottle to his mouth.

"Stop."

"I think you need a sample."

"Stop it Honor," he chuckles, "you're going to embarrass yourself."

"Probably but it doesn't matter. Drink it! Taste the sweat!" I laugh as he playfully seizes my wrists and almost gains control of the bottle, which I jerk my arm away and it causes him to spill the drink all over our laps. I laugh hysterically because now my ragged and worn jeans are all sticky and my Adventure Time shirt is all purple spotted.

"Look at what you did. Now I've got to take a shower before I put my gear on. You do to." He says still smiling as I grab my half eaten salad and toss it in the trash. Punk shrugs out of his jacket and shirt, "Come on so we can get this stuff in the washing machine. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," He smirks as we head back out the dimple on the side of his face caving.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch19

Randy

The noise everywhere is grating on my last nerves. In catering it is extremely irritating, I tried not to go there unless it's absolutely necessary. Today looks as if it is one of those days, my goal is to grab anything that's quick to eat and get out. I don't want to see anyone; I'm not in a mood to exchange pleasantries today. More like I haven't been since Honor left to rehab her injury. I almost succeed when I look up from the fridge and find Punk and Honor cuddled up laughing raucously. My heart almost leaps out of my chest when I realize she's back but then my blood boils as I realize who she's sitting on. I don't hate the guy, I don't dislike him, but seeing them like this is hell of enough reason for me to want to kick his ass.

He's letting her grab his face as she tries and fails to force feed him something from a bottle. They're too far away for me to hear them clearly but I bet it's something a little sexual. From the looks of it they're ten seconds away from dry humping each other. Honor has her arms almost around his neck and he's staring at her like she's the only person that exists. His grimy hands are on her wrists playfully constricting her movements, she suddenly jerks and the movement causes him to spill the contents of the bottle. Both of them erupt into laughter and he lightly scolds her and they proceed to clear their area of trash and get on about their merry way.

"Orton, you okay?" Spikey blonde hair and a cool blue stare watches me from in front of the food trays.

I stare at Jericho, "Fine."

"Want to put the knife down Orton? You aren't paying a lick of attention to what you're doing," His worn hands gently pry the utensil from my hand and I realize I fucking cut my palm right across the center. Blood has dripped onto one of the piles of napkins and the table cloth.

"Fuck," I gather some paper towels and a bottle of water with my clean hand.

"Don't let that get to you Orton, there are other kids who'll want your help and who'll actually appreciate it."

"Thanks, Chris." I say forgetting all about my stomach and heading to the medics.

* * *

Through the stitches and match preparation I keep running the catering scene over and over in my mind. I've tried thinking of everything other than her but somehow she keeps weaseling her way back in. Today is the first time I've seen her since April. Here it is September, Honor is back at work and hanging all over some other guy's arm like a fucking two dollar slut. It doesn't help the guy looks like he'd pay for a two dollar slut either.

I do my best to clear my mind of everything, this situation with Honor will have to wait. I drop down on the floor and do pushups. The pressure is on, I gotta keep my focus on Dean Ambrose tonight, and our match is the main event for this pay per view. I have no other choice but to eliminate her, this needs to go as safely as it can. I quit, I'd love to hear Ambrose mutter those words, maybe that'll put me in a better mood even though I know it won't be the finish. The buttery smell of coconut fills the tight little area backstage, that's odd…

"No matter what when you go out there, just have fun don't sweat it. The more you think about it the more mistakes you'll make." I hear Dean. He's ready but who's he talking to?

I stand up for nosiness's sake as another voice chimes in, "Gah! What'd I tell you about that?" Why is Punk here? – Oh, Honor has joined me, here in gorilla. "Get that hand out of that hair, you'll ruin it."

"Thanks Punk," Honor rolls her eyes into a sigh. I guess she'll be participating in the Divas segment I'm not sure how but…. If the ladies segment is almost over then why is she back here?

Honor takes a deep breath as Ambrose and Punk step aside letting her through, her eyes flicker to mine as she conceals all the anxiety behind a frightening mask. She takes off in a dash out of the curtain leaving me to watch her make her way up the ramp. The way she hides her feelings has always intrigued me, it's almost like she flips them on and off like a switch.

I watch with the guys as they make comments on what's happening on the small TV monitor next to the curtain. While AJ reverses a suplex over the top rope by her former pal Kaitlyn, she lands on both feet on the apron then throws a sharp kick to Kaitlyn's head which Kaitlyn sells very well all AJ has to do is slide back to the inside, set up the ladder lying against the turnbuckle, scale it, and grab the belt. AJ wastes no time yanking the title down from the rung. Maybe twenty seconds of AJ's music plays until Honor runs down to the ring and slides in behind her. On commentary Booker T, Josh Matthews, and Michael Cole begin to direct their attention to Honor instead of praising and bashing AJ for her almost win. AJ unknowingly begins to celebrate, jumping around the ring and grinning. Honor is standing behind her smiling. Honor's expression one of sadistic pleasure, in one fluid motion Honor plants a vicious kick to AJ's abdomen and then hauls her up over her shoulders and over her head driving little AJ down on her knee. Honor displays a taunting smile as she exits the ring. A shaken AJ who has made it up to her knees holding her stomach snarls. Everyone in the Mississippi crowd is either wearing a look of shock or are booing. Honor doubles back to the ring sliding between the ropes setting up a spring board lariat then transitions to apply a Texas Cloverleaf to AJ.

Poor little AJ doesn't know what hit her as she thrashes about in pain, Honor holds the lock even bending AJ backwards so it's sure to hurt, until about four other refs tear through the back and out to the sides of the ring. She gets up with the same smile then mocks AJ by blowing her a kiss and saying, "I squashed the Black Widow." Satisfied and still smiling Honor strolls right on out of the ring, up the ramp, and through the curtain.

Punk and Dean are hooting and hollering while I look on with concealed shock.

"AJ, Honor you both did great! Didn't they Orton?" Punks asks me while smiling down at them both with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

Dean has a small smile and gives them a nod of approval, "Nice work ladies."

"She was alright," I grit my teeth and half praise her. AJ takes one look at my face and tries to steer them both away from gorilla. Ambrose leaves heading up to the stairs to wait for his music, leaving me seeing red, "I guess fucking around does get you where you want to be, Honor. Congratulations sweetheart."

Hurt welled deep in Honor's chocolate eyes at my words, this time I couldn't help it. She hurt me more than she knows. Punk frowned at me but before he could say anything the trio is bombarded by his rookie, Avery.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch20

Honor

If looks could kill, Randy would be six feet under, Punk nearly killed him for his asshole comment. After I shower I leave AJ to calm Punk down, I go to find Randy. I walk all around the parking lot until I end up at his bus door. I knock three times but get no answer and just when I turn around to walk away I see him in front of me. He doesn't say a word right now he isn't in the mood to play nice. He just grinds his teeth, staring holes into me in all his silent sexiness. His expression is a cool hard mask covering the all of emotions lying beneath the surface of his exterior. I think I should be more worried that he isn't yelling at me right now.

"Sluts are only welcome on my doorstep for one thing..." Randy stares at me coolly letting his gaze turn steely. He reaches up and opens the door, disappearing inside as he beckons me to follow.

"Randy," I open my mouth to say something but immediately get pushed into the back of the bus out of sight from Rob. "I-," his mouth on mine prevents me from saying anything.

He kisses me roughly pushing me up against the door, he sucks and bites at my lips. His touch feels so good after months of being without it, "No Randy! Stop."

"Why? Don't want to cheat on poor Phillip?" He licks a trail up my neck, "He can't fuck you the way I can, can he?" I hear myself whimper as he bites my neck roughly. Shamelessly I push my body against him. What? No.

"Randy," I gasp trying to catch my breath as I feel him yank my basketball shorts down, the red garment pooling around my ankles. His mouth moves back to mine but I turn my head. It doesn't matter to him, he knows all the spots that make me melt. He doesn't mind doing it without abandon either. "No,we need to talk before…"

"Then speak." He says against the hollow of my throat.

Somehow, I thought that would work. Two of his thick fingers slide inside of me causing me to groan loudly, he crooks his fingers up striking my g-spot and stimulating it as he uses his thumb to manipulate my clit. I lock my arms around his long neck for balance and lean against the door. I hate the way he can control my body. But I also love the things he does to me. Diligently, he works me over, alternating between taunting me verbally and physically until I cum all over his hand.

Swimming in euphoria of my last orgasm I barely notice when he sheds his clothes and strips me of my t-shirt. Randy parts my legs and positions himself between them. He's teasing me, "How bad do you want me?"

I attempt to roll from under him but his fingers dig into the sides of my hips but then I just resign to quit protesting. I want more. I know I want more. He penetrates me and a forbidden whine escapes my throat. I hadn't had sex in almost six months, "Fuck you're tight, Honor."

"Randy, we need to stop, but I don't want too..." I manage to gasp between breaths, each of his thrusts are sharp; they aren't meant to hurt in fact they don't, they are meant to make me cum quickly a second time. "Randy!"

"Huh what was that?"

"Shut up and let's do this if this is going to happen,"I groan reaching up and grabbing his hip encouraging him to fuck me harder pushing my hips to his. This is the opposite of what my mind is screaming at me…but damnit he feels so good inside of me. He smirks letting his pointy teeth show and I close my eyes loving every second of his domination. He laughs again and bites my stomach just underneath my breast. He quickly flips me over gripping my hips tightly as he rides me roughly showing me how much he wants me. Soft kisses down my back help push me over the edge a second time, I bury my face in the sheets as my whole body shakes. Randy slows down his rhythm, leaning over me to bring my mouth to his.

"Baby I'm gonna cum…Fuck," he whispers dropping his forehead against my right shoulder blade. His strokes build in strength and frequency as they change from slow tender ones. I hear him groan loudly as he pulls me closer into him and I feel him pulsating inside of me.

"Fuck," he rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him, "Honor. I missed you too much. More than I'd like to admit."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch21

Randy

"No, no, no, no! This shouldn't have happened." She scrambles off of me to find all of her clothes.

Honor rolls her eyes trying not to cry. I sigh getting up and pulling her back to me, "Why are you crying?" I wipe the tears away from her eyes though she still shies away from my touch, "Honor. Five months almost six, you haven't contacted me, I've had to sit here and fall apart waiting for you. I told you it was too late for you to run and hide. It's too late, I've got feelings for you I can't erase; no one else can take your place."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," tears stream down her round cheeks, streaking her flushed face. She's a complete mess always glowing after sex she looks quite irresistible, a sin in the flesh standing before me. "I only came here to talk."

"So speak," I want to hear every excuse as to why I should let her go. She doesn't get to start something like this then run from it like a scared kitten. It's not going to work like that.

"I'm scared." She's holding my red t-shirt picking at a loose thread, over the course of almost a year I've been on a roller-coaster ride with this girl. I shouldn't be wasting my time pursuing this but what will happen if I don't? When I met her it never even crossed my mind that I could even feel the way I do about her. She was just the kid I got stuck with. Now she's...she's...not.

"You're scared of what?" Honor wipes away tears spilling down her baby face. "Honor what is there to be scared of you have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"I'm scared of belonging to someone. It terrifies me, more than you could ever know. I'm scared of the commitment. I feel like belonging to someone means I'm signing me away so I'd much rather destroy everything before it turns into anything, than face the problem. I don't want to belong to anyone but me, and you want to place a claim on me. It's your way of saying you love me and showing it, I understand that." I nod, her reasoning makes absolute sense for her. "Do you know what a fish does when it's restricted?"

"What in the blue hell does this have to do with what we're talking about?" Honor has completely lost me, I shake my head, "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Randy a fish flips and flops, it thrashes about, and it stresses itself out. When in a person's hands it does this. It resists any opposing force for as long as it can, all for the sake of having the freedom of wandering around in the open water somewhere so that it might find itself. It doesn't matter if the destination is fatal or beneficial. It just wants to be anywhere but where it is at that moment."

"What?" I search her face and which is completely stoic and expressionless like she didn't just say something completely weird and off topic. Where the hell did that come from? "This sounds like a bunch of gibberish. You're scared sweetheart? Guess what? So am i. I am terrified of losing everything I worked hard for, every relationship I busted my ass to make work. I am terrified because I'm taking a gamble on you." She closes her eyes, frustrating me a little more so I take a breath and cool down. "Your running is pointless. Your excuses are pathetic. If you think your petty issues are going to scare me away they won't. At first were just using each other to take care of our needs but somewhere along the way I fell. I fell hard for you. This is just as scary for me as it is for you but I swear to you I that I won't just walk out when my fears are pushing to get the best of me." I pull her into my lap and I lean against the head board of the bed, whisper a kiss against her neck "Don't leave me again."

"Randy…" she moans slightly as she pushes at my chest, protesting but I don't let her continue, I pull her mouth to mine pulling my shirt from her hands.

"Promise me." I command kissing down her chest, I feel her shudder as I nip her breasts letting my hands knead the soft flesh of her bottom.

"I'll try," she gasps as I pull her legs around my waist.

"What have you done to me woman?" I say looking down at her.

She smiles innocently and says, "Fuck me."

"Who am I to disappoint you?" I laugh as she pulls me down for a soul stealing kiss.

Honor's touch makes my whole body tremble. It's an otherworldly feeling something I can't describe. I don't know how or why she does this to me. My skin is on fire where she lets her fingers trail. Her soft skin against mine raises goose bumps everywhere on my body. Her hands travel up my biceps scratching at my inked skin reminding me why I fell in love with her in the first place. She knows exactly how to make me feel like a man and she's perfectly happy to show me how much I please her too. Honor's reactions brings out the animal in me and what can I say? I'm addicted to the high that it gives me.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch22

I had a long night with Honor, I even broke her cell phone accidently. It kept going off and we were too busy for her to answer it; I chucked it halfway across the room so it would land on the couch but instead it hit the wall and broke open. Aside from her being upset over that this morning, it was still one of the best nights of my life. I smile at her as I admire the hickeys I left along her neck as she bites into a strawberry, she'd better be glad I restocked the fridge. Her shapely legs stick out from underneath the double extra-large t-shirt she left here. I snicker because it has my logo on it. I could get used to waking up with her this way every morning. The little cloud of guilt still looms when I think about my baby girl but there isn't anything I can do to take away my love for Honor.

"Fuck what is there to eat here?" Honor ducks down in the refrigerator, the back of the shirt rises over her bottom, exposing her pink and red heart printed panties, ironically the words on the back say 'Exclusive Party: VIP ONLY!'. She hasn't the slightest clue how funny that is to me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing babe," I say watching her grab the container on the top shelf, she opens it and smells it then wrinkles her nose in disgust. She then grabs the whole carton of strawberries and blueberries and a box of cookies out of the cupboard and bottle of water and proceeds to go back into my bedroom. I go back to eating my cereal until I get a text message from Punk:

_I know she's with you. Tell her I need to speak with her when you two arrive._

_CM Punk_

_6:37 AM_

**Roger.**

**Randy Orton**

**6:40 AM**

When I finish and pour the milk in the sink and shove the bowl in the dishwasher, I go join Honor in the bed room. She's playing Temple Run on her tablet, I just stare at the relaxed beauty lying on my bed along with the box of cookies. The berry containers are on the other side of her on top of the crumpled up bed sheets.

"What? Why are you just staring at me?"

I chuckle, "I'm just staring at these." I crawl over her, moving the containers out of the way on the bed and gently bite the already tender purple spot on the right side of her neck. Laughing when she lets a loud moan slip past her lips and drops her tablet on her stomach, "Why is it all about sex with you?"

"Is this what you do when you stay with Avery? Do you just hijack her food and eat it wherever you please?" I hug her against me. The last thing I really want to do is let her go talk to Punk but there is nothing I can do about it.

"Sorry," I smile as she pushes me far away from her. I take the hint as she settles back against me. Her body's still sensitive from last night, neither of us got any sleep, I'm to blame for that one. I kept her up all night, round after round we went, no doubt that I'm sore today though I think she's worse. "I told you I missed you."

"Yeah well I have to get up and go grovel to Punk. My stuff is on his bus. I'm just thankful you still kept all the extra toiletries I left here. I smell like sex anyway so I gotta wash my ass."

"See I'm considerate," I laugh at the way she worded her sentence, "Go ahead Honor."

"Speaking of the devil," I don't really want to ask her this but it is better that I do, "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No." Honor twists around to study my face curiously, the small dimple above her lip puckering, "Why?"

"You two were awfully chummy with each other yesterday…" I grumble. She squints at me in confusion, biting the corner of her lip. "I saw the catering episode."

"Oh," her mouth stretches at the corners. "I don't know what to say about that," she gets up and gathers her clothes.

"You do know that I meant everything I said to you last night right?"

She nods as she pulls on the baggy pair of basketball shorts, tying the strings as tight as she can get them.

"Yes. Otherwise you wouldn't have said them."

Silence falls between us. Neither of us knowing what to say after that. Once again I question exactly why I want her. I notice as she ties her shirt in a low knot at her back that there's a nasty hickey on her left hip, while she's gathering her stuff I can't help but pull her back to me. I change the subject, "You coming back tonight?"

"Maybe. It depends on what I'll be doing on the card tonight and Avery and I might do something later since we're off the card tomorrow. Promo practice maybe…" Honor's hand slides up my neck as she fingers the tattoo woven across my shoulders.

I groan, "Honor," I push her back on the bed again taking my time pulling her shirt up "I want you."

"I have to go Randy." She squeals when I kiss behind her ear, a violent shiver runs through her body as her breath catches in her throat.

"Please?" I pull the extra baggy shorts from around her waist again, letting them drop to the floor, then with one swift movement I coax her panties from around her hips. "I love you."

"Randy," She calls my name still groaning. I position myself at her entrance once more, not even bothering to take off my boxers. Honor's pretty little face flushes red as I push into her cunt, I still my motions letting her get used to me. Even though we went at it like two animals in heat she's still very tight and needs to adjust.

"Oh fuck," her face scrunches in pain as she feels me move deeper inside her. I pull her legs up around my waist, lifting her hips for more leverage. It doesn't take long to establish a rhythm, I need this to be fast and quick but I still pace myself. I'm not quite ready to send her back yet.

"Fuck baby," I shift my weight forward driving my hips to hers until I feel her tighten around me. I hold her against me as I feel my abs contract and I spill deep inside of her. "I love you Honor." I breathe the words against her lips wanting her to just stay here in this bed with me.

My girl laughs and grabs her stuff, leisurely replacing her clothes, still a little exhausted and very much sore. "Bye Randy," she pushes her hair from her face and leans down to kiss me. Oh yeah I could get very used to this.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch23

Honor

"Hi Mya!"

Mya glances up at me smiling brightly, searching for the bottle of brown foundation. Alicia Fox is in her makeup chair and when she sees me she smiles at me politely.

"Hey girl, you're back!" Foxy leans over opening her arms wide for a hug. I'd never been close to her in the locker room but she's always looked out for me when I needed it. Plus she always demands a hug from me when she sees me. There are quite a few women in the back who are frigid some won't even give me the time of day or will do it with a scowl on their face. More often than not the locker room is split. Most of the girls who have the skills and charisma with people, there are a few that fake it for the cameras and social media. "I got worried when I didn't see you for some months."

"Oh Alicia I'm fine! I had to take some time off because I had a nasty shoulder dislocation."

"I'm assuming you need help covering these," Mya flips my curtain of coils off of my shoulder and prods at my neck, "I'm gonna have a word with Orton. You've got to be more careful."

"Oh god. Honor do you know how bad things could be for you if people see these on camera?" Foxy brushes Mya aside to get a better view of my neck.

"Sit back down! You know we've got to finish, you have to go answer questions…" Sternly Mya and Foxy look at each other.

"Looks like I'm going to have to have a word with Orton too!" Alicia hops up out of the chair her eyes narrowed and her jaw set.

"No. Alicia! They'll get covered…Fuck" I whisper the last part, heat creeps up on my cheek as she scrutinizes me. I should have made him stop.

"Seriously, you need to be more careful. Stupid mistakes like this can and will ruin you if you don't reign it in." Her green contacts making her soft features appear sterner. The tops of my ears begin to burn. She seriously looks pissed and at this point I'm not sure that I'll hear the end of this. "Honor," she says my name disdainfully, "You need to be careful! Tonight is a house show so be glad that you aren't on TV. Those will take forever to heal." Her long graceful fingers, gently trace over the purple pattern splotched down my neck. She pulls my hair back to disguise the hickeys. "I hope you do something with those before," Her eyes flicker over to Punk who has his sight set on me, he's making his way over with a couple of guys following him. I recognize the thicker, brown haired guy, that's Colt Cabana but not the other guy with the tattoos everywhere. He has them along his hairline and around his eyes.

"Before what Foxy?" Alicia glances between me and Punk as he's closing the distance, Colt and his other friend hover a few steps behind him. Foxy gives Punk a quick nod of a greeting and he returns it motioning for her to get lost, "Punk, I'll talk to you two later."

"What?" I shoot her a foul look as she retreats heading back to Mya's station. What did she mean by before…?

"Where were you this morning?" Oh shit, I know exactly what she means now. His tone is highly irritated and impatient. "I waited for you for over an hour. Time is money." Punk is scowling with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why-… shit. This is not going to end well…" I whisper casting a nervous glance at Colt and the tatted guy as if they knew the answer. Both men just stared at me blankly. "Where was I supposed to meet you?"

"Had you answered your phone and kept your legs closed you'd have known. Avery and I were trying to call you all night." He crosses his arms and stares deep into my eyes and I can't even try to formulate a lie. His guys don't look like they're about to hang back so I have to say it in front of them.

"It got smashed." Another monster blush creeps up my cheeks and I stare down at the floor, amusement is evident on his face. Colt gives me the most disgusted look I've ever earned.

"Okay. So your phone was a casualty of last night, much like your neck." My eyes grow wide and I attempt to push my hair to one side. Punk laughs dryly, "I know whose whore you were last night. What happened to you being furious with him? Was the angry sex too good to pass on?" He says bitterly.

"Is this what you wanted with me earlier?" He pulls my hand away from my hair and pushes it aside to get a better look. "You wanted to berate who I'm sleeping with?!"

"No, I need to know if you're going to ditch me like you did last night. If you aren't I'm gonna take your stuff to Randy, I'm sure he'd love it."

"No! I'll be there, if you aren't too pissed at me. In fact I was on my way to find you. I stopped to talk to Mya, really fast." He shakes his head at me.

"You're positive?"

"Yeah can you take me to get my gym bag though? I need to take a shower." He bursts into an obnoxious laugh.

"Wait you haven't showered yet?" I shake my head as my cheeks burn hotter. Weirdly enough Punk presses the back of his hand to my cheeks and grins wider, "Alright. Colt, Lars, you guys go on I'm going to take her to get her stuff. I'll meet up with you guys in a while."

….

"Go take your shower, you look like a slut who's just left the set of a porno." Punk's eyes meet mine and he has a stern look on his face.

My jaw drops at his bluntness, "Mean, much? You're such a jerk0 sometimes!" He's looking me over with a distaste on his face; he doesn't need to rub it in my face that I'd been fucking all night.

"It's natural. Don't take forever either I have shit I need to do." He says flipping on the TV right across from the sofa at the front of the bus. I head to the closet where he stashed my suit cases and pull out my ring gear, underwear, my hoodie, and some shorts and shirt for later when the show is over.

I toss the extra stuff and clothes in the gym bag and grab a towel out of it on my way to put my bag up front. I make the shower short and sweet like he asked me to, I washed my hair leaving it to fully curl up and pulled on some shorts and my ring top and my hoodie.

"Honor what are you doing?" Punk's eyes are trained on me and I feel a thousand times more self-conscious than I did before. "Where are you guys going from here? Are you two back together?"

"Punk that's-"

"Answer my questions. Don't protest, don't make any excuses just answer them truthfully."

I stand in front of him kind of awkwardly, "Honestly, I don't know, Punk."

"You don't know?" His thick eyebrows shoot up, as he stares at me.

"Why does everyone think I have all these ulterior motives? I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I never did. I don't have a plan, I'm just doing what feels right."

"Do you remember what you said to me yesterday?" I nod quietly lips pressed together. "No. No, I don't think you do. Yesterday you said you didn't want to be in another relationship with a wrestler, especially one that you're working with. And I find out you ditched me to go fuck the same guy's brains out. You don't know what the hell you want." I've never seen him so angry, his eyes are dark and his mouth is set in a tight line much like when he cut that promo back in 2011. "This is the kind of stupid shit that makes people think you have ulterior motives. You need to choose. What do you want?"

"Why does it matter to you what I want?"

"It matters to me because this is going to destroy your fucking career. This is going to destroy your reputation. Because of these," he turns my chin revealing the hickeys, "Orton has nothing to lose if he mistreats you, so he doesn't give two fucks. As private as this is you need to start thinking before you do things." His speech is rough, scolding. I understand he's disappointed but my god. "Another thing, if you aren't certain about what you want then you'll never make it in this business. No one can hold your hand. You have to start thinking ahead and cut out these nonsensical behaviors."

"Why do you care so much?" I don't know what he wants.

He sighs not sure if he's ready to say it out loud, "I like you, Honor. Probably more than I should. And your ignorance, apathy, and naivety will be your undoing. I'd just like to see you be guided the right way…"

"Oh! You're serious." I clutch my gym bag close to me standing there kind of awkwardly.

"I am." He crosses his arms and just stares at me. "If I wasn't trust me you wouldn't be here right now."

He's serious. "Punk, I think I should go." I try to step around him and go to the door but he blocks me.

"Honor, the only way you're going to get out of here is by going through me." His face is inches from mine, he takes the bag from me dropping it to the floor.

"Punk, isn't there anyone else besides me? Don't you already have a lady friend?" Hesitantly his hand settles onto my side. Almost as though he isn't sure when I'm going to stop him.

"Nope. No one. This isn't some trick or something. I promise," slowly his lips meet mine. This is nothing that I even thought was serious. I still think it's a trick of sorts, I thought he wasn't interested in me that way. I pull away from him cursing myself for even being so naïve. I curse myself for falling into this trap. This kiss is sweet and soft yet curious, its way different from the rough and primal kisses I'm accustomed too.

"Come here," he whispers to me, his hands slip under my shirt and I whimper his fingers graze the sensitive hickeys on my sides. He chuckles when I move a little too fast. I'm still not exactly sure why this is happening. "It's okay. Slow down a little, Honor."

"Punk," I pull away from him but he sighs and looks down at me. "This isn't funny," He rubs small circles into my lower back. All of me is taking on that hyper sensitive state; I'm too aware of everything going on.

"No this isn't funny. What isn't funny is watching you go around in circles with that idiot. What isn't funny is watching and wishing I was in his place every night. He's too stupid to realize what he has in front of him. It's bad enough he has to go and fuck around…" His green eyes search my face. He doesn't finish that thought but quickly wraps up his argument, "So no. This isn't funny. You don't need him. I can give you more than he can." I look away reaching for his hands starting to push them away. When his lips brush across my shoulder my knees turn to jelly.

He kisses my stomach pulling my shorts off, the fire deep in my belly burns at his touch. The slight hint of electricity in the air as he touches each part of my body with his hands is astounding. He's nothing like Randy, I want him to touch every part of me. Nothing is moving too fast, we're moving at a very indulgent pace. He's very mindful to pay attention to each and every part of me he can get his hands on. Placing kisses and touches on the places that illicit a plausible reaction. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused, better yet torn.

Once my clothes are on the ground, his are next to go. He's not built exquisitely like Randy is in fact his body is more average but I don't even care I just want sex. Now that he's started this he'd better finish it. He knows where to go and what his limits are. As I feel him enter me he looks deep into my eyes and my whole body shivers I'd never experienced anything like this before. Emotions driving our bodies to move together and I realize it's more than sex. Internally I'm beyond perplexed. I don't dwell on it as we collide and merge together trying to draw in as many ragged breaths as I can. Our pace alternates between quickening and slowing until we both unravel in each other arms. My whole body buzzing with feeling at his touch, he lets his fingers trace the back of my thigh as he kisses down my arm. In my short little sex life I'd never understood what it meant to make love. I simply thought it meant giving yourself to someone you loved and that was it. But I'm slowly realizing all the pent up emotions between us I'm starting to understand.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch24

"Honor?" There's a small hand waving in my face. Why? "Yoo-hoo! Earth to Honor!"

"Whoa what?" I shake my head, dispelling all those pesky thoughts that have been plaguing my mind since earlier today. The same table that he, Colt, Lars and Kofi are congregated around arguing over a baseball game.

"Tell me! What's got you so down? Cheer up!" Avery is a slight girl no more than a buck twenty and more of a mother to me. She has a small oval face and dark brown eyes, a small little heart shaped mouth and an earthy like beauty are her strong points.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't get mad…" Her keen eyes search mine as I hear the guys roar all wound up over the game.

"Honor, why am I getting mad?" She squints her eyes waiting, "is it something about Dean?"

I snicker at her conclusion, Dean Ambrose is her wrestling crush, celebrity crush, and real life crush. He always has been on her radar since she found out who he was. When we worked down in developmental all I would hear about was Dean. When she would get to meet him, discuss matches with him, etc. Whenever he'd come down to work with us kids she'd always be right behind the curtain watching his matches, studying. When we got called up to work this new program she had hoped she'd end up being paired with him. Her hopes were crushed when she found out he had opted not work exclusively with the female talent. Recently they've been hanging out and it seems that Punk couldn't give two fucks, I thought they were… "No. How would I- never mind…"

"Then what's your deal. You act as if you're hiding something from me! I swear, don't make me tickle it out of you!"

Her fingers reach for my armpit causing me to squeak and snort, "Stop! I'll tell you!"

"Okay, let's hear it." I tuck my foot under me and grab her pillow.

Mentally I count to three, "I fucked Punk!"

Avery giggles reminding me of the owl from Winnie the Pooh, "Is that all?"

My eyes bug out at her lack of shock, "You aren't mad?"

"No way honey. It was fun while it lasted but we decided to keep our relationship strictly professional." Aves just shrugs at me, "What are you gonna do about Randy? You'd better not hurt him again. I had to deal with seeing him beat my baby to a pulp on four separate occasions while you were gone."

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell Randy! He's going to kill me! Aves help me!" frantically I whisper to her gripping both her shoulders and shaking her.

"Whoa now! I don't want whiplash. Sit him down and talk to him. He's reasonable he'll listen. He has no right to get angry at you for doing something he's probably the king of. I swear there was a different whore each night."

"What?!" I hope Avery is shitting me because I had sex with him. Lots of unprotected sex at that. Oh hell! I damn sure need to get tested again now. "Avery don't you dare fuck with me! What has Randy been doing while I was out of action?"

She stares at me and I can see the regret for what she's about to say, "What hasn't he been doing while you were away?"

"You know what fuck it. Just ugh, fuck him. What about this thing between you and Dean?" I switch the subject to her so I can try not to think about how fucked this is… on both ends. "When did this start?"

She laughs, "When Punk started paying attention to you during training sessions. Gradually during training he'd always compare me to you or AJ. It pissed me off but then I realized he was smitten with you or he just really likes you."

"What?" Avery rolls her eyes at how stupefied I am. "No he didn't Aves."

"Yeah. Yes that's how it is. I know he didn't mean any harm but you know him. When he's into something…he's—he's in it."

….

"Hey guys," both Avery and I chime in unison. We join the boys because I don't want to dwell on the whole Randy situation. I go for the seat right next to Punk and he scoots over for me. The guy with all the tattoos, his name is Lars (I found that out earlier) clears a spot on the couch for Avery, the men are comfortable with her because she actually was here last night. I'm still garnering funny looks from Colt.

"Want some?" I ask as Punk glances down at me munching on some baby carrots and grapes.

"Sure," he reaches over and sticks his hand in the Ziploc bag and pulls out a couple. Randomly he elbows me, so I retaliate by doing it back. The amusement on his face clear as day, he and I horse around with each other while the guys try to watch a documentary. Almost everyone ignores me and Punk all swaddled up in each other but halfway through the movie it becomes very apparent that Colt has questions.

I'm almost asleep in leaning against Avery when I hear Colt's scratchy deep voice, "Punk what the hell?"

He cocks his eyebrow at Colt, "What?"

"What is this, Punkers?" He eyes me, his expression unreadable, "Well who the hell is she? What happened between you and Amy?"

"We took a break." He grumbles. I can barely keep my eyes open because I'm so tired. Almost everything is hazy and sitting between Avery and Punk is so warm and comfy, I decide to ignore him.

"You and her? It's not going to work." I assume Colt is looking at me with contempt. I hear Avery gasp, at Colt's brazenness.

"Colt, stay out of it. Lay off I don't care about half of the broads you stick your cock in." He probably shoots Colt a warning look.

"Alright, but I'll tell you right now. I don't like her." Avery gets up probably looking at him again taking on the Owl expression. Colt doesn't back down.

I think I mumble, "Guys please..."

Avery stands gently shaking my shoulder, "Come on girly you need sleep."

"No I've got her Avery you go on and enjoy the movie. Excuse my friend." Punk picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room at the back of the bus and lays me on the bed. Almost instantly I drift off thankful that I can catch up on sleep. After a solid two days of… everything I'm exhausted and just thankful for sleep.


End file.
